Juusan Taisen
by Luin-fanel
Summary: Ruta 54 (Final) Cada doce años, doce guerreros de élite se enfrentan en un combate mortal que decidirá la conformación política del mundo... Eiji Kashii y Kanae Aira, los guerreros del Buey y del Tigre han contraído matrimonio un mes atrás y ahora, deberán enfrentar a diez formidables guerreros en un combate mortal, al ganador se le concederá un deseo, cualquiera que este sea.
1. Grito de guerra

_**Grito de guerra**_

El clima marítimo parecía haber sido completamente óptimo, el sol refulgiendo en lo alto para mantener el calor mientras el aire refrescaba lo suficiente con la brisa marina para que la temperatura fuera agradable, el mar por otro lado se había mantenido en calma, su sonido completamente hipnotizante, siendo el remedio perfecto contra el estrés para la mayor parte de la gente.

El día no tardaría mucho en llegar a su fin cuando diversos vehículos habían llegado a una isla olvidada y atestada de ruinas cerca de Grecia, había una enorme bandera ondeando en un punto elevado de aquel paraje boscoso donde alguna vez hubiera habido civilización.

Ruinas de épocas antes de Cristo eran visibles por aquí y por allá, la bandera sin embargo ondeaba en lo más alto de un edificio más moderno, aquella isla había sido habitada por última vez posiblemente diez años atrás, la razón de su abandono era un misterio, el centro de la misma albergaba casas, edificios públicos, calles pavimentadas y algunas huertas descuidadas además de animales domésticos que ahora pastaban libremente por todos los lugares donde hubiera plantas o cosas para comer, era seguro que también hubiera animales peligrosos por ahí, aunque aquella noche en particular, eso era lo de menos, ninguno se atrevería a acercarse al poblado principal que por primera vez desde su abandono, contara con luz eléctrica iluminando casas, calles y edificios por igual.

Ushii, el guerrero del buey era un hombre alto y cornudo, su largo cabello negro, su atuendo de torero y su espada eran inconfundibles en el campo de batalla, conocido como el genio de la masacre, Ushii había acabado con ejércitos enteros sin recibir un solo rasguño en el proceso, luchando desde que tuviera cinco años se había vuelto una máquina mortal y justo en ese momento se encontraba caminando desde la pista para avionetas hasta el edificio con la bandera de las doce casas zodiacales ondeando al viento.

Tora, guerrera del tigre, aquella mujer de corta estatura y cortos cabellos castaños llevaba cerca de once años siendo la compañera de armas del genio de la masacre, si bien se había desempeñado como francotiradora desde hacía más de trece años, también era cierto que podía llegar a ser tan letal a corta distancia como su acompañante, su traje, por otro lado, era completamente distinto al uniforme militar con que podía encontrársele en el frente de batalla, botas altas hasta los muslos de un naranja neón llamativo, un short de mezclilla en el mismo color, el sostén atado por la espalda y el cuello, todo rematado con animal print de tigre mientras una chamarra negra le cubría la espalda, dejando expuesta una vieja cicatriz a la altura del estómago en forma diagonal, su cuello por otra parte, lucía una cadena con la punta de una cola de tigre colgándole por la espalda y para rematar aquel singular atuendo, sobre la cabeza lucía un diadema con falsas orejas felinas.

Lado a lado, ambos guerreros caminaban en completo silencio hacia el edificio en que se les había citado, cada cual paseando su mirada por el lugar al cual habían llegado en un intento por familiarizarse con el terreno donde tendrían que luchar en una hora más.

Para cuando entraron al edificio principal, un antiguo centro de convenciones de al menos 15 pisos, lograron escuchar pisadas subiendo por las escaleras, además uno de los 3 elevadores se mostraba en marcha, a punto de llegar al último piso.

Un cruce de miradas, un acentimiento de cabezas y ambos guerreros tomaron uno de los ascensores, guardando silencio y esperando hasta que la puerta se hubiera cerrado y el mecanismo comenzara a subir.

-¿Tienes algún plan en mente?- Cuestiono Tora apenas quedaron aislados.

-Tengo uno, ven.

Ella obedeció, parándose frente a su compañero de batallas y dejándolo tomarla del mentón con cuidado, estaba preocupado, la castaña podía saberlo simplemente con mirar sus ojos, el hecho de sentirlo guiándola para darle un beso en los labios se lo confirmaba.

-Y entonces, ¿cual es el plan?- Murmuro la guerrera del tigre cuando el beso se rompió.

-Escuchar las reglas, conseguir los objetivos y salir vivos de aquí.

-Es un buen plan, algunos detalles extra nos darían más ventaja.

-Tú siempre quieres detalles extra- Dijo Ushii con una sonrisa torcida antes de mirar a la mujer que había tomado por esposa menos de un mes atrás -no juegues con los otros guerreros, mantente a mi lado...

-¿Algo más?

-¿Viste la licorería a tres cuadras al sudoeste?

\- ¿Algo te hace pensar que no?

-Solo para emergencias.

-¿Me quieres sobria para acabar con los otros?

-Dije para emergencias, no te quiero correteando descuidadamente y cazando a los otros si no es estrictamente necesario.

-De acuerdo... no tragues nada de lo que esté en los platos.

-Puedo simular y esconder... ¿que hay de ti?

-Hay un truco de bar que puede servirme.

Tora sonreía confiada mientras Ushii se llevaba una de sus manos al rostro entre incrédulo, molesto y divertido, mirándola por entre sus dedos con un sentimiento de confianza aun mayor conforme bajaba su mano del rostro y la puerta se abría.

-Tú nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

-No sé a que te refieres- Respondió el tigre con fingida seriedad mientras salía del ascensor con los ojos brillantes -además, si todo sale bien, tendré un duelo contigo... hace años que no luchamos en serio.

-¿Eso te entusiasma?- Preguntó el buey mientras salía también del ascensor completamente divertido al encontrarse con aquella singular motivación por parte de su compañera.

-Eso y el hotel de enfrente.

Ushii se detuvo al momento, detectando una presencia oculta entre las sombras junto a la entrada a la sala principal, justo a la derecha del pasillo de elevadores.

-Si salimos lo suficientemente enteros, espero que me cojas un buen rato.- Confesó la castaña con una sonrisa pervertida luego de darse vuelta para alcanzar al buey por la corbata, jalarlo hasta tenerlo a su altura y relamerle los labios para luego soltarlo y retomar su camino al interior de la sala principal, mostrándole el dedo de en medio a la presencia oculta sin decir una sola palabra más y dejando al pelinegro completamente confundido.

Para cuando Ushii recobró la compostura y comenzó a andar, la persona oculto salió a su encuentro, era de estatura promedio en una mujer asiática, los ojos de un tono ámbar, maquillaje verde en las esquinas exteriores, los labios rojos y los pómulos resaltados en rosa contra una piel blanca, el cabello gris, lacio y atado en una trenza de lado que daba la impresión de ser la panza de una serpiente, una blusa de cuello mao en verde con líneas doradas daba cuenta de un par de senos una copa más grandes que los de Tora, el vientre plano y pálido expuesto mientras un faldón corto con aberturas a ambos lados de sus muslos daba soporte al cinturón en que descansaban un par de abanicos mas largos de lo usual con afiladas puntas de metal sobresaliendo mientras un par de botas de piel de reptil en tonos verdes y dorados remataban aquel atuendo.

-Los rumores eran ciertos, el Genio de la Masacre tiene una mascota interesante.

Ushii no respondió, observando a la mujer frente a sí, analizándola de manera instintiva; observando las siluetas esperando dentro, aun debían faltar tres personas por llegar, si bien él no deseaba alejarse de su mujer, conseguir información sobre sus oponentes siempre podía darle alguna ventaja.

-Tú debes ser una guerrera del clan Tatsumi, ¿tengo razón?

-¡Que respuesta tan fría!, si no me excitara eso, me romperías el corazón- Soltó con fingida sorpresa la peli gris - Hebi, guerrera de la serpiente, asesina sigilosa.

-Ushii, guerrero del buey, asesino sistemático.

El ascensor se volvió a abrir mientras alguien se aproximaba por las escaleras distrayendo a Hebi y dando a Ushii la oportunidad perfecta para ingresar en la sala con la mayor discreción posible, deteniéndose junto a Tora, la cual se había recargado contra una de las paredes de la entrada, observando atenta a los otros guerreros.

-¿Haciendo nuevas amigas?- Escupió Tora en voz baja.

-Estudiando al enemigo, sospecho que puede atacarnos en la oscuridad.

-Y yo sospecho que es una puta.

-¡Tora!

-Reconozco la lujuria cuando va dirigida a ti, por mí que se la follen todos los demás, la haré pedazos si se te vuelve a acercar.

Ushii no dijo nada, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la pared junto a la oji verde con una sonrisa divertida que a duras penas lograba reprimir, era raro ver a la guerrera del tigre celosa y alerta a ese extremo, además, eso explicaba su comportamiento al salir del ascensor, estaba siendo territorial.

-¿Alguien que conozcamos?- Murmuró Ushii confiando en el desarrollado oído de su interlocutora.

-Si hubiésemos apostado por quienes vendrían, podríamos haber ganado algo de dinero, ahí están.- Respondió Tora mientras señalaba con la barbilla a algunas personas justo al otro extremo de la habitación.

El guerrero de la cabra ya había llegado, estaba recargado contra un muro frente a ellos, aquel hombre de 36 años no había cambiado nada, rubio, con el cabello crespo y una pequeña barba picuda decorando su rostro de aspecto sombrío, la camisa blanca de manga larga donde ambos sabían que habría armas escondidas, la media capa café atada a su espalda, los pantalones grises y las botas azul cobalto, aun si parecía un atuendo sencillo, ambos sabían que aquel hombre guardaba sorpresas letales entre aquellas ropas.

El mono también estaba ahí, no muy lejos de la cabra, sentado en cuclillas y observándolos a todos, tenia una lanza corta que balanceaba descuidadamente sobre sus piernas, una chaqueta corta de un vivo rojo sangre sobre el torso ocultaban músculos más que trabajados y resistentes, pantalones y botas militares para desierto, un cinturón café colgándole por detrás simulando una cola, el rostro bronceado con una sonrisa divertida mientras un par de ojos violetas observaban al resto con siniestra diversión, el cabello castaño, corto y alborotado como siempre.

Rata estaba paseando despacio por entre las mesas con cara de aburrimiento, el cabello castaño con partes claras y partes oscuras era coronado por un par de enormes audífonos similares a orejas de ratón cafés, la vestimenta similar a la del guerrero de la rata anterior pero en negro con bronce, aquel hombre sostenía un bat de metal en una mano y una pelota roja en la otra, era imposible saber su edad, lo único cierto es que no era ningún jovencito.

La guerrera del gallo se encontraba de pie en medio de la habitación junto a las mesas de fiesta con los platos aparentemente vacíos, su cabello rojo sujeto en una especie de chongo del que salia una cola de caballo corta con algunos cadejos pequeños y erizados para adornarla a modo de plumas, la enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras sus ojos dispares, uno verde y el otro gris, veían a su alrededor, portaba una especie de leotardo verde con un cinturón blanco del que salia una especie de cola de gallo formada con telas que iban del verde al gris con las puntas rojas, usaba muñequeras verdes con los filos rojos y zapatillas de ballet doradas atadas sobre sus rodillas con plumas de colores saliendo del talón, un látigo rojo colgaba de su cintura.

En cuanto al jabalí, el muchacho acababa de entrar, intentando hablar con Hebi mientras le soltaba algún tipo de cháchara de la cual la guerrera intentaba alejarse, al parecer era el guerrero mas joven de los ahí presentes, probablemente acababa de cumplir la veintena, su corte de pelo estilo mohicano solo hacia resaltar mas el castaño de su cabello con las puntas doradas, la camisa blanca carente de mangas con el cuello levantado y abierta hasta la mitad del pecho dejaban ver un par de brazos y bíceps trabajados, cubiertos con un poco de pelo castaño y algunas cicatrices de batalla, el pantalón y el chaleco de cuero negro con la cabeza de un jabalí bordado a la espalda, guantes de motociclista, la cadena colgando del cinturón y las botas con picos de metal alrededor de la suela y recorriendo desde el talón hasta media pantorrilla le daban un aspecto extraño de delincuente más que de guerrero.

El alboroto creado por aquel joven con su enorme sonrisa solo se incremento cuando uno de los otros guerreros se interpuso entre Hebi y el jabalí.

Era un hombre alto, tan blanco como la serpiente, su cabello gris cortado de forma circular le tapaba los ojos, su indumentaria, una camisa mao de manga larga con botones de madera y un pantalón holgado, todo en verde oscuro con dragones dorados, a la espalda cargaba un contenedor de plástico con una larga manguera que le colgaba de un hombro. Nada mas verlo Ushii adivino que se trataba del otro guerrero Tatsumi, el guerrero del dragón, no solo parecía molesto por el joven jabalí, había algo en su aura parecido a los celos y un odio especialmente mortal dirigido al recién llegado.

Aquel encuentro habría derivado en la primera muerte de la noche si la serpiente no hubiera intervenido, abofeteando al otro guerrero una cabeza mas alto que ella misma para luego jalarlo de un brazo hasta una esquina apartada, obligando al jabalí a olvidarse de su sonrisa de conquistador y su cháchara por un instante antes de que reconociera a Tora.

Bajo otras circunstancias habría sido hilarante ver como otra enorme sonrisa se formaba en el rostro del jabalí mientras comenzaba a levantar la mano y mover uno de sus pies para avanzar solo para detenerse como si se le hubiera acabado la pila, temblando ligeramente y dando media vuelta apenas notar al guerrero del buey.

-Ese mocoso no ha cambiado nada- Soltó Ushii con una nota casi imperceptible de fastidio.

-Eso parece- Afirmo Tora con una sonrisa de lado mientras seguía con la vista al muchacho que ahora se acercaba ruidosamente a la guerrera del gallo, la cual se mostró seria apenas tener al muchacho enfrente para voltear hacia el otro lado con la cabeza en alto y los brazos cruzados, alejándose del recién llegado a buen paso, dejando al jabalí congelado en su lugar.

Justo detrás del jabalí había llegado una joven de posiblemente 18 años, el cabello negro y largo recogido en un par de chongos ovales, un uniforme de preparatoria negro con blanco y el corbatín y las medias rojas eran la vestimenta de esta guerrera, sus zapatos negros tenían orejas de conejo y pompones en el talón ademas de un broche de conejo blanco sobresaliendo de su chaleco y un par de cabezas de conejo bordados en la espalda a ambos lados del cuello blanco estilo marinero, no parecía llevar ningún arma consigo, solo una bolsita de tela rosa de donde había sacado una galleta que masticaba con una sonrisa jubilosa sin prestarle atención al lugar.

-¿Esa es la guerrera de la liebre?- Murmuró Tora con incredulidad, recibiendo un gruñido de afirmación como única respuesta -cada vez entiendo menos a ese clan.

-Aun así, no deberías fiarte de su apariencia, si esta aquí debe haber una razón.

Ambos movieron las cabezas afirmativamente mientras dejaban de estudiar a la recién llegada para ponerle atención a un guerrero que se encontraba sentado en otra de las esquinas de la sala, su parecido con el antiguo guerrero del perro era impresionante, las únicas diferencias debían ser su cabello castaño y la capa de pelo marrón que portaba.

Finalmente el ultimo guerrero había llegado.

Entrando por la puerta con paso lento se había presentado una mujer, el cabello negro y atado a una cola de caballo alta se notaba completamente alborotado y desordenado hasta medio muslo, la mitad inferior de su rostro era cubierta por una bandana de color rojo con diseños de herraduras doradas que se perdía en su traje de combate, una blusa ajustada negra de cuello alto y mangas de tres cuartos, chaleco hasta el busto de cuero en crudo con flecos hasta la cintura, donde unos shorts negros de mezclilla eran parcialmente cubiertos por chaparreras de cuero en crudo con flecos cortos a los lados y botas vaqueras café oscuro con detallados de herraduras por todas partes, ni Ushii ni Tora pasaron por alto el cinturón con balas sosteniendo las chatarreras o el par de revolver enfundados sobre los glúteos de la recién llegada.

-El juez no va a tardar mucho en aparecer- Susurro Ushii mientras se enderezaba, observando a su compañera por un momento -deberíamos acercarnos a las mesas.

Tora asintió mientras se enderezaba para seguir al pelinegro al centro de la enorme habitación donde había un par de mesas largas con el servicio para doce personas colocado elegantemente sobre manteles blancos, no había rastro alguno de joyas, comida o líquidos extraños, la fuente de postres por su parte tenia algunos panecillos y macaroons artificiales, como un mero adorno en un juego de té para muñecas, lo único realmente sospechoso eran los doce aros de metal con una especie de llave colgada, en el medio de los cuales se habían colocado las copas vacías, exactamente, ¿que planeaban ahora los organizadores?

Repentinamente las luces se apagaron, quedando solo una iluminando una especie de palco de madera sobre una plataforma en lo que seria la cabecera de aquella habitación llena de banderas en la entrada, ahí, salido de quien sabe donde se encontraba un hombre joven, su cabello castaño mostraba un corte parecido al que usara el difunto Nezumi durante la doceava taisen con el fleco largo cubriéndole uno de sus ojos, usaba una especie de uniforme napoleónico con una banda cruzada sobre el pecho, sosteniendo un florete enfundado, la sonrisa fría de aquel hombre parecía ademas darles a todos algún tipo de advertencia mientras se preparaba a hablar con un tono de voz elegante, ni de cerca tan grave o profunda como la del juez anterior.

-¡Bienvenidos sean todos los guerreros de las casas del zodiaco terrestre, yo soy Décimo Terceritus, el juez de esta treceava guerra zodiacal, es un honor conocerlos!

Acto seguido, el juez realizó algunas florituras con sus manos mientras hacía una reverencia de forma elegante a manera de saludo, levantándose de nuevo para observarlos a todos con una diminuta sonrisa que había erizado el vello de la nuca de Tora.

-Me sentiría honrado si pudiera recitarles la historia de este glorioso torneo y los nombres y las casas de cada uno de sus ganadores, sin embargo, el tiempo apremia, mis disculpas si soy algo descortés a continuación, pero, ¿podrían por favor acercarse a las mesas del centro?... bien, bien, muchas gracias a todos, las reglas son, como siempre, muy sencillas, por favor tome cada quien uno de los brazaletes que están decorando las copas y pónganselos en uno de sus brazos.

Tora y Ushii tomaron aquellos brazaletes, observándolos con recelo, pensando en alguna forma para evitar usarlos, Tora dio un suspiro de resignación, colocándose aquel objeto en su muñeca izquierda y haciendo luego una mueca de dolor y sorpresa, observando a Ushii que aun no se colocaba el accesorio, ambos notando al momento el mismo gesto de dolor y sorpresa repetirse en todos los guerreros.

Tora tomo entonces una servilleta de tela mientras comenzaba a toser, siendo sostenida por el genio de la masacre en cuya mano aun estaba libre el brazalete metálico.

-Me inyectó algo- Murmuro Tora entre toses - toma mi servilleta, cof cof cof, y úsala de cebo, cof cof cof.

-¿Esta todo bien?- Preguntó Décimo Terceritus con el ceño fruncido y ni rastro de la sonrisa diabólica que había mostrado segundos atrás.

-Si, mi compañera parece haber tragado mal, lamento la interrupción.

Tora tosió todavía un poco más mientras Ushii alcanzaba otra servilleta, ofreciéndosela y tomando la otra hecha bolita, colocándola al interior del brazalete y sintiendo una leve vibración proveniente del objeto, haciendo un esfuerzo por no mostrar ningún tipo de reacción mientras con la otra mano abrazaba a su esposa, dándole algunos golpecitos en la espalda y sobándola en círculos antes de voltear a ver al juez, cuya cara de pocos amigos demostraba cuan indignado se sentía por la repentina interrupción.

-¿Se puede saber que nos acaba de inyectar el brazalete?- Soltó Ushii sosteniendo la mirada del juez, notando como desfruncía el ceño y volvía a sonreír a la par que la tos de Tora comenzaba a disminuir en intensidad.

-Oh, veo que lo notaron, como una medida de prevención, hemos colocado veneno en el interior de los brazaletes, la dosis no es suficiente para matarlos... por ahora, recibirán una dosis cada hora, son doce dosis en total, sin embargo, si alguno sale de esta isla, el brazalete se encargara de administrarlas todas a la vez ya que cuenta con un rastreador gps y son imposibles de quitar, pero, no deben preocuparse, todo lo que deben hacer para salvar sus vidas y ganar el torneo es conseguir las doce llaves que cuelgan de sus brazaletes, al colocarlas todas en las ranuras que hay a los lados, recibirán un antídoto y se liberaran de los brazaletes, ganando ademas un deseo a su entera elección.

Algunos guerreros habían comenzado a observar sus nuevos accesorios, Ushii estaba por hacer otra pregunta cuando el varón de los Tatsumi levanto la mano.

-¿Si?- Pregunto Décimo Tercius desde su palco.

-Las cadenas que sostienen las llaves en los brazaletes, ¿son del mismo material?

-Lo son, resistirán explosiones, cortes, ácido, fuerza bruta, la única manera de deshacerlo seria si alcanzaran una temperatura demasiado alta, suficiente para derretir el cuerpo humano.

-O sea- Intervino esta vez el jabalí -que debemos arrancarlos del cuerpo de nuestros oponentes, ¿o me equivoco?

-Es correcto, la mejor forma es cortar el brazo para poder arrebatar y coleccionar los doce brazaletes, mi recomendación personal es asesinar a sus contrincantes y luego atar sus brazaletes, esas cosas inyectaran una dosis cada hora mientras detecten cualquier tipo de calor en su interior, además, al ser necesario solo arrancar un brazo a sus oponentes, es factible recobrar los brazaletes, sin olvidar que morirán en veinticuatro horas de cualquier manera si no obtienen toda la dosis de las llaves.

-Pensé- Comenzó Tora alejándose levemente del pecho de su compañero ahora que la tos al fin había cesado -que la dosis que se nos había administrado no era mortal.

-Excelente observación, la dosis que acaban de recibir no es letal en este momento, sin embargo, los matara entre espasmos de dolor y una agonía insoportable a esta hora mañana... a menos que obtengan todo el antídoto, claro esta, la cuestión aquí es, que entre más dosis reciban, más rápida y pacífica será su muerte, claro que, siempre pueden apresurarse a conseguir todas las llaves en poco tiempo.

No hubo más comentarios, la rata sonreía completamente divertido ante la perspectiva mientras el dragón no paraba de observar de su brazalete a la serpiente a la par que la liebre los observaba a todos con ojos inconmensurable abiertos antes de sacar otra galleta de su bolsa y llevársela a la boca.

-Bueno, si no hay más preguntas- La única luz se apagó apenas un segundo antes de que todas las luces volvieran a encenderse, revelando un palco vacío donde estuviera el juez, cuya voz seguía reverberando en la habitación- ¡que el torneo de comienzo!

-Ne, ne, ¿en verdad hay que matarnos unos a otros?- Soltó la liebre como si se tratara de una niña preguntando si en serio debía hacer la tarea, con sus brazos cruzados y la mirada inocente, su voz recordando a Tora la voz de su sobrina Sora -¿No podríamos apoyar a uno para que desee que todos tengamos el antídoto?

Nadie contestó de inmediato, haciendo que la más joven de los guerreros masticara aire antes de descruzar los brazos y agitarlos sobre su cabeza.

-Ne, ne, ¿y si cada quien dice cual es su deseo para que votemos por el mejor, lo liberemos para que lo pida y luego vamos a mi casa?, uno de mis "hermanos" es científico después de todo, seguro puede descubrir la fórmula del antídoto... digo... si lo que sea que deseen es mas importante que seguir viviendo.

-Yo estaría de acuerdo en pedir el antídoto- Murmuro Ushii al oído de Tora, estaba a punto de dar un paso al frente mientras era anclado por su pareja.

-No, nunca he oído de la guerrera de la liebre, Sharyuu era una pacifista reconocida, pero esa mocosa...- Murmuró Tora para que solo Ushii lo escuchara.

La castaña aun no terminaba de hablar cuando repentinamente la guerrera del caballo, el jabalí y el gallo habían dado un paso al frente, ocasionando que la liebre saltara de emoción en su lugar con una enorme sonrisa antes de que un gruñido alto proveniente del guerrero del perro los alertara a todos y el guerrero de la cabra lanzara una granada que había centelleado un rayo de luz cegando a la mayoría.

-¡Mis ojos!- Se quejó Ushii mientras sentía como su compañera lo jalaba con fuerza de la ropa, corriendo con rapidez mientras lo guiaba hacia la salida, escuchando a sus espaldas el inconfundible sonido de huesos al romperse, el grito de alguien, el choque de armas y pasos, todos los guerreros corrían a ciegas intentando escapar, azotando la puerta de entrada o realizando algún agujero en las paredes o el suelo.

Tora volteó atrás viendo muy apenas la inconfundible silueta de la cabra entre el polvo mientras le quitaba algo a una especie de brazo que luego lanzó hacia el suelo, justo un momento antes de llegar al final del corredor y romper una de las ventanas, deteniéndose en seco apenas ver la altura del edificio, no era ni de cerca tan alto como el de la Taisen anterior, pero de nuevo, su cuerpo era incapaz de dar aquel salto.

-Tora, ¿que sucede?

-¡No puedo!... La cabra esta justo a nuestras espaldas y no puedo saltar.

Ushii la tomó en brazos, obligándola a subir a su espalda mientras buscaba a tientas la ventana, sacando a Goboken para ampliar aquella ruta de escape y saltar al vacío.

-¡BUSCA UN TEJADO CERCANO Y GUÍAME!- Ordenó Ushii mientras ambos ponían suficiente distancia para planear su estrategia mientras los ojos del buey se recuperaban de aquella sorpresiva explosión de luz, mientras eran seguidos por la mirada del guerrero de la cabra cuya sonrisa se ensanchaba complacida, mientras anudaba un brazalete ensangrentado a su cintura.

.

 ** _Notas de la autora:_** A diferencia de NisiOisiN, no pienso liarme con la historia de cada guerrero o presentar protagonistas falsos, esta es mi historia final para la ruta 54, la conclusión a la historia que empece a narrar con Deseo unos meses atrás así que, en definitiva, nuestros protagonistas serán Ushii y Tora, también a diferencia de los tres fics que anteceden a este, usare los nombres reales de los protagonistas lo menos posible bajo el entendido de que deben utilizar sus nombres clave toda vez que se encuentren en algún campo de batalla y bueno... la Taisen ES un campo de batalla.

¿Les gustan las nuevas reglas de la Taisen?, ¿y los nuevos guerreros?, no he querido colocar a la nieta del viejo Hitsuji puesto que tanto en el manga como en la novela Hitsuji tiene un nieto, un guerrero hecho y derecho de 24 años cuando la doceava taisen es celebrada, tampoco he querido usar a la hija de Dotsuku como la guerrera mas joven porque, bueno, con todo lo que Michio se preocupaba con ella, sospecho que alguna medida habría tomado para protegerla en caso de que no lograra ganar, así que en su lugar, he puesto a un familiar.

Bueno, pues de momento es todo, criticas, comentarios e incluso recomendaciones para tener algunas buenas batallas próximamente serán bien recibidas.

SARABA


	2. Kakurembo

**_JUUSAN TAISEN_**

KAKUREMBO

No habían pasado ni 10 minutos desde que dieran las reglas cuando todos los guerreros habían debido huir ante una explosión de luz, demasiado familiar para los dos veteranos.

El salto había sido difícil para Kanae, demasiada altura para su gusto. Eiji solo había necesitado direcciones para saltar y aterrizar mientras sus ojos se reajustaban a la poca luz que la iluminación artificial y el cielo nocturno podían brindarles a esas horas sobre los techos de los edificios, el aterrizaje no había sido tan limpio como él hubiera deseado, pero no podía hacer más en su estado.

Apenas alcanzar los tejados, ambos habían debido rodar para evitar torcerse algo o lastimarse de forma alguna, sus vidas dependían del estado de sus cuerpos y la velocidad con que lograran alejarse del lugar y del guerrero que los estaba acechando en aquel preciso momento.

Guiado por el fuerte agarre de Tora, Ushii siguió corriendo y saltando por entre los tejados, con algo de dificultad habían alcanzado a sembrar algunas pisadas de huida falsas mientras buscaban un lugar poco obvio donde ocultarse, terminando metidos en un edificio que en otros tiempos había sido un hotel de segunda en medio de aquel pueblo isleño.

Ninguno se atrevía a moverse o a respirar si quiera mientras prestaban atención a su entorno inmediato y a su perseguidor, el lugar estaba lleno de polvo en todos lados y algo de moho en las paredes y el techo, nada del otro mundo para un edificio abandonado, el aire apestaba a encierro y humedad, a madera podrida, tela vieja y pintura destartalada, pero tampoco era como para sorprenderse demasiado. El ruido de pisadas por otro lado no tardó en alertarlos, poniéndose en guardia y preparándose para atacar en caso necesario mientras ambos se mantenían impávidos flanqueando la vieja ventana por la cual habían ingresado al lugar.

Podían escuchar a alguien moviéndose por la calle, pasos de alguien escapando o buscando un escondite pero nada más, ambos esperaron, Ushii lanzando algunas miradas discretas hacia la calle por el pequeñísimo espacio dejado por la persiana mientras su compañera no dejaba de lanzar miradas nerviosas a la puerta entreabierta frente a ellos, escuchando sonidos que él definitivamente no podría distinguir con tanta claridad, ambos concentrados en sentir alguna otra presencia en el edificio, sed de sangre, miedo, peligro, algo proveniente de otro ser humano o parte humano... nada... solo el guerrero que había corrido por la calle, unos segundos más y ambos relajaron su postura, el genio de la masacre asomándose con cautela a la calle observando el lugar donde el intruso portando botas con puntas metálicas y lo que parecía un chaleco negro de cuero, había dado vuelta a la esquina; analizando las posibilidades de mantenerse ocultos en ese lugar el suficiente tiempo para planear una emboscada y contra quien, el guerrero de la cabra sería la opción más obvia, por supuesto, estaba seguro de que los había puesto encabezando su lista de caza aquella noche para vengar a su finado abuelo, la otra opción era buscar a la guerrera de la liebre y sus aliados, el plan de la jovencita podía no ser tan descabellado mientras pudieran conseguir suficiente antídoto para salvar a Tora, que había sido inyectada... luego estaba el asunto de su propio brazalete, había optado por meterlo en un bolsillo oculto en su torera pero aquello era poco práctico, el artefacto podría pincharlo accidentalmente si no era cuidados con su manejo y...

-¡Mira esto, la cama parece funcional!

El pelinegro volteó ligeramente divertido al escuchar el resorte del colchón gritando bajo el peso de su pareja, ligeramente incrédulo ante la afirmación de Kanae y la posición tan sugerente que había tomado casi de inmediato en aquel mueble.

-Si no estuviéramos en un combate a muerte en estos momentos, con gusto te seguiría el juego.

-Prrr, un pequeño calentamiento antes de salir a patear traseros no puede hacernos daño- Sugirió Tora guiñando un ojo a su marido antes de sonreír ámpliamente y sentarse en la cama -aunque si te soy sincera, no esperaba que me hicieras mucho caso en este momento, solo quería ver tu cara cuando probara el colchón.

El buey rodó los ojos un momento antes de dejar salir la sonrisa sincera que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas retener, en otras circunstancias incluso se permitiría reír en voz alta, en lugar de eso, avanzó tan silencioso como pudo hasta sentarse al lado de la mujer con que estaba aliado, observándola a los ojos un momento, acercándose lentamente hasta tenerla completamente sonrojada -¿Y todavía me pregunto cómo pude confundirte con una niña?- Murmuró sarcástico antes de sentarse completamente derecho y observando hacia la ventana un par de segundos, completamente alerta.

-¿Iremos de cacería entonces o vamos a defendernos?

-Lo más sensato sería emboscar a los más fuertes primero, aunque deshacernos del guerrero de la cabra también podría ser una buena opción.

-¡Y que lo digas!, Hitsuji chan parece que se volverá un verdadero lastre para nosotros.

-Por favor, no vayas a saludarlo de esa manera.

-¿Porqué no?, ¿hará un berrinche?, si lo hace le voy a echar en cara lo avergonzada que estaría su hija si lo viera.

-Kanae- Suspiró derrotado el guerrero del buey mientras se cubría el rostro un momento, no sería la primera vez que su pareja hacía algo como eso en medio de un campo de batalla teniendo al guerrero de la cabra como adversario, la diferencia radicaba en que esta vez, la misión era matar al otro, no detener una guerra o recuperar algún rehén importante.

-Si deseas que me lo tome en serio, lo haré, no creo que él se preste a darnos su brazalete así como así.

-Hablando de eso... la tos de hace rato...

-No lo sé, he estado sintiendo algo de comezón donde esa cosa me inyectó mierda...

-¡Kanae!

-... tengo un veneno mortal circulando por mis venas y te ofende cómo me refiera a eso... ¡eres un estirado Eiji!

-Volviendo al tema, si no estabas fingiendo, me preocupa que tal vez seas...

Súbitamente ambos guardaron silencio, congelándose al instante y observando todo con cuidado, de haber podido se habrían incorporado, sin embargo ambos sabían de sobra que al más mínimo movimiento serían traicionados y puestos al descubierto por el ruidoso colchón en que estaban sentados.

En un inicio el pequeñísimo sonido que habían escuchado parecía haber sido producido por algún animal, sin embargo, pronto lo volvieron a escuchar, una especie de rechinidos en el tejado, justo sobre sus cabezas además de unos golpecitos rítmicos, lentos y casi silenciosos, alguien estaba caminando en la azotea mientras arrastraba algo lentamente, ya fuera para tentarlos o por cualquier otra razón, ninguno se movió, observando al techo, a la puerta y a la ventana, respirando lo mínimo indispensable para intentar acallar los fuertes latidos que sentían dentro de sus cuerpos. Ushii apenas había rozado a Tora con una mano y ella ya había volteado a verlo con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, el buey rápidamente hizo unos ademanes demasiado ligeros y casi insinuados con su otra mano mientras hacía algunas otras señas con sus ojos y su mentón, Tora asintió, luego tantos años luchando juntos ambos habían aprendido a comunicarse planes de manera efectiva sin necesitar palabras o gestos demasiado obvios.

Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos y ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo, saliendo por la puerta y lanzándose por el reducido pasillo hasta el área de escaleras, la reacción había sido casi instantánea, los pasos que habían escuchado arriba habían dado paso a un golpe sordo seguido por el ruido de escombros cayendo sobre la habitación que recientemente habían abandonado, pasos tras ellos por un pequeño tramo del pasillo habían sido seguidos por más golpes y escombros cayendo cada vez más cerca mientras ambos bajaban a toda velocidad, sin importar que tan pequeño fuera aquel hotel abandonado, el lobby seguramente les daría un mejor escenario para luchar y huir en caso necesario. Para cuando llegaron a la planta baja el tigre se detuvo en seco ante una mirada del buey, ocultando su presencia y moviéndose con sigilo por el lugar, observando y buscando la mejor manera de aprovechar el espacio mientras su enemigo se revelaba casi de inmediato.

-¡Pensé que solo las ratas como yo tendían a ocultarse!- Bramó el recién llegado con una mano ensangrentada y un brazalete atorado en el bat de metal que arrastraba aflojeradamente mientras el polvo se iba a sentando poco a poco hasta dejar al descubierto al guerrero de la rata.

-La soledad y la paciencia son buenos aliados para tomar decisiones acertadas- Respondió Ushii sin amilanarse, deteniéndose a unos metros de su contrincante con su sable aún enfundado en una mano, observando y analizando cada movimiento, mancha y gesto del guerrero frente a sí.

-¿Soledad?, cómo si no supiéramos todos que el genio de la masacre trajo a su novia para pasar el rato entre una muerte y la siguiente.

Eiji respiró hondo, haciendo de lado el comentario como si su oponente no hubiera dicho absolutamente nada, avanzando despacio y observando cuidadosamente por si había algún hueco que pudiera atacar, confiando en que Kanae atacaría solo en caso necesario.

-Hace un rato parecía que arrastraras algo por el techo, el cuerpo del guerrero al que has robado eso, supongo.

-¿Esto? si no fuera porque necesito el antídoto lo tendría de trofeo... once valiosos y ensangrentados trofeos para recordar a detalle la muerte de cada uno de ustedes... claro que... ese estúpido de la cabra se me adelantó, ¡ya sabes!, esa granada para cegarnos a todos mientras se lanzaba contra ti y tu pequeña puta,- soltaba la rata de forma casual mientras se relajaba, sonreía, se relamía los labios y sacaba de una pequeña bolsa en su traje una pelota roja que había comenzado a jugar en su mano libre, paseando su mirada entre la bola y el buey completamente divertido- ella está aquí, ¿no?, ¿planeabas follártela como calentamiento?

La idea de que aquel chiste estaba demasiado usado pasó por la mente del buey apenas una milésima de segundo antes de notar que su contrincante intentaba sacarlo de balance, confundirlo y luego atacar a la guerrera del tigre, a la cual estaba buscando, él cerró los ojos un momento, respirando apenas lo suficiente para relajarse y concentrarse en su objetivo, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, el veneno podría acabar con Tora mucho antes de lo predicho, necesitaba conseguir todas las llaves tan pronto como fuera posible si quería que ambos salieran de ahí.

-Lamento ser descortés, pero tengo algo de prisa en terminar con esto...

-¿Prisa?, vamos hombre, esto apenas comienza a ponerse divertido, ¿sabes?...

-Ushii, guerrero del buey, asesino sistemático.

La rata frunció un poco el entrecejo, ligeramente irritado por no cumplir con su cometido y reajustando su postura, estaba por atacar.

-Nezumi, guerrero de la rata, asesino lúdico.

Ushii corrió entonces con el sable dispuesto para lanzar un elegante tajo a Nezumi mientras el otro guerrero bateaba aquella pelota con letal velocidad. El buey se agachó, esquivando aquella pelota roja y alcanzando a su atacante. El sonido metálico producido por el choque entre aquel bat y Gobouken había sido atronador. Un salto atrás para reajustarse, una floritura rápida con la mano y el buey volvió a lanzar una estocada mientras la rata intentaba conectar un hit en su estómago. El techo del lobby era alto, lo suficiente para que Eiji pudiera saltar sobre su adversario dando una vuelta en lo alto, intentando herir a Nezumi y aterrizando sobre sus pies y una mano a espaldas del otro. La rata se volteó toscamente, el buey se lanzó al ataque sin levantarse demasiado, sintiendo el aire abanicando contra su talón antes que aquel bat asesino golpeara el suelo. Ushii se levanto entonces, un hilo de sangre corría por el filo de su espada.

-Esto se pone divertido- Dijo Nezumi -Nada como un duelo poder a poder.

Ushii se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, la rata apuntando a la cabeza, el buey intentando darle en el torso, el sonido del golpe y un dolor ardiente en el hombro izquierdo le informaron al buey que había sido alcanzado por aquel bate de fierro, ignoró el dolor, volteando rápidamente y reajustando su postura cómo quien baila un tango, confirmando que Gobouken había alcanzado a su oponente en el torso, no era una zona letal, la abertura en la ropa de Nezumi se ubicaba entre las costillas, apenas unos milímetros alejada de la vena a la que Eiji había apuntado. La contienda prosiguió entonces, mientras el genio de la masacre se lanzaba al ataque una vez más, zigzagueando un poco antes de lanzarse por debajo, intentando cortar un tajo en el muslo de su oponente, el cual había saltado, adivinando su intención, mientras lanzaba otro golpe con su bat, fallando de igual forma y riendo completamente divertido.

El buey no tardó en correr contra el muro a espaldas de la rata, tomando impulso para volverse a lanzar cuando el sonido de vidrios al quebrarse sonó por todo el lugar, alguien había entrado, rompiendo la entrada principal del edificio, una sombra pasando a gran velocidad detrás de Nezumi fue todo lo que el genio necesitó para desechar la información recién registrada y atacar de nuevo, completamente concentrado mientras su rival volteaba el rostro, atraído por el sonido.

-Tu oponente soy yo- Murmuró Ushii antes de cortar la cabeza de su adversario en plena carrera, deteniéndose un paso después y volteando para ver a su oponente sonriendo verdaderamente divertido mientras su cuello comenzaba a sangrar.

-Home... run- Susurró Nezumi antes de que su cabeza cayera al suelo y su cuerpo perdiera el equilibrio, soltando el bate y empapándolo todo en un charco de sangre cada vez más grande.

Tora había observado todo desde uno de los pasillos aledaños, oculta por las sombras y un estado de meditación que le permitía mantener su presencia oculta, aquello solo podía conseguirlo de dos maneras, estando completamente ebria de sangre y alcohol o cuidando la espalda de Eiji en el campo de batalla, era cierto que en esta ocasión no contaba con un arma de fuego para hacer de franco tiradora como había acostumbrado por algo más de diez años seguidos, pero sabía que su intervención no era todavía necesaria.

Estaba preguntándose si intervenir o no luego de notar a Ushii recibiendo un golpe en el hombro, estaba segura de que eso dejaría un moretón y de que sería lo primero que revisaría apenas los dejaran salir de aquella isla cuando el sonido de vidrios quebrándose llamó su atención.

-¡Maldición!- Murmuró Tora entre dientes mientras tomaba su postura en cuatro patas y se lanzaba a toda velocidad, pasando por detrás de Nezumi sin ser detectada, acercándose a su propio enemigo.

El guerrero del perro se encontraba de pie en la entrada, aún cuando Tora había tomado impulso con ayuda de una de las paredes, esquivarla había sido relativamente fácil, después de todo, el perro estaba preparado para atacar, el hecho de ver al guerrero del buey a través del vidrio de la puerta lo habían hecho sospechar que la castaña estaría oculta en alguna parte, no se equivocaba.

-¿Qué tienen los perros con atacar a traición?- Escupió el tigre, completamente frustrada por no haber acertado el golpe y manteniendo una posición encorvada, con las manos a la altura de sus rodillas y las garras expuestas.

-¿Qué tienen los gatos con esconderse antes de atacar?

Un vistazo hacia la pelea que se había desarrollado en el centro del lobby hacía solo un par de segundos le dio a Tora algo de información, Eiji estaba bien y Nezumi fuera de combate, no pudo evitar sonreír orgullosa antes de relamerse los labios, tomado aire profundamente, sintiendo el aroma de la sangre intoxicarla poco a poco.

-Tora, guerrera del tigre, asesina borracha.

-Inu, guerrero del perro, asesino violento.

Ambos sonreían mientras se lanzaban de nuevo uno contra el otro, Tora olvidándose de su compañero para concentrarse en su presa mientras Inu se preparaba de nuevo, observando los movimientos de su enemiga y lanzándose también al ataque. Un rasguño, no era demasiado a decir verdad, pero no podía haber conseguido un resultado diferente, o eso había pensado Tora luego de lanzarse a cuatro patas, dar un pequeño rodeo y lanzar un tajo mientras esquivaba un golpe directo agilmente ejecutado por su contrincante. Inu dio una vuelta sobre su pie, tomando una posición defensiva similar a la utilizada en boxeo mientras Tora volvía a lanzarse a cuatro patas, saltando para lanzar un ataque aéreo, imposibilitándola a esquivar el siguiente golpe, un upercut que la había alcanzado en una pierna, haciéndola resoplar y gruñir mientras daba una vuelta en el aire para lanzar una patada al estilo Aira tratando de alcanzar la espalda de Inu, quien había girado para esquivarla y recibiendo apenas un rasguño contra el brazo. El tigre alcanzó el suelo, apoyando el pie sano y flexionándolo con fuerza para aprovechar el impulso, sentía la sed de sangre comenzar a inundarla pero no era lo suficientemente potente como para usar sus garras, Inu ya estaba preparado, lanzando un gancho al hígado y fallando miserablemente mientras Tora se lanzaba de cabeza, rodando para evitar el golpe, apoyando su peso en las manos para impulsarse y lanzando una patada hacia arriba que había alcanzado de lleno el estómago de su oponente, levantándolo de su lugar y sacándole un quejido de dolor.

El cuerpo de Inu habría caído derribado al suelo, pero aquel sujeto estaba demostrando ser un veterano en combate mientras recobraba el equilibrio para evitar caer, protegiendo la parte lastimada con un brazo y preparándose para lanzarse de nuevo al ataque, Tora había tenido que dar una pirueta para volver a ponerse en pie, sintiendo un dolor agudo que la hizo sisear incómoda antes de volver a ponerse en marcha.

Inu hizo de lado su dolor, comenzando a mover sus pies para poder esquivar a su atacante y lográndolo a medias, mientras sentía cómo algo frío alcanzaba a morderlo en un brazo, dando vuelta para observar que ya no era uno sino dos sus oponentes.

-Sabía que los gatos eran unos tramposos, ¿pero ésto?

Frente a él se encontraba Ushii con la espada en alto mientras a su lado, Tora lo observaba divertida, intercambiando apenas una mirada rápida con su aliado.

-Las reglas no prohíben la formación de alianzas- Espetó el genio de la masacre -y yo me he abstenido de intervenir por suficiente tiempo.

-Gracias por el apoyo, pero lo tengo controlado- Comentó la castaña sin dejar de mirar a su adversario.

-Ese pie tuyo no me convence.

-¿Vas a revisarme luego de acabar con ese perro?

-¡SIGO AQUI, ¿SABEN?! Si no estuviéramos en un hotel, les diría que se buscaran uno.

Inu intentó moverse con rapidez para atacar al guerrero del buey, el cual había hecho un amago lanzando un tajo al aire antes de dar un salto hacia atrás, permitiendo que Tora se lanzara de nuevo y alcanzara a desgarrarle una parte del rostro.

-¿Celoso acaso?- Se burló Tora antes de llevarse las garras a la boca para probar la sangre recién derramada -o tal vez sólo seas un perro en celo.

-En tus sueños- Respondió Inu con una sonrisa torcida mientras volvía a atacarla, sintiendo en su espalda la mordida del frío metal de la punta de Gobouken, cuyo letal filo a duras penas había logrado evadir casi por completo -me gustan las chicas con más... curvas, no me conformaría con un hueso como tú- Se mofó de nuevo el perro mientras se preparaba para lanzar su siguiente ataque.

Esta vez el ataque fue combinado, Tora desplegó sus garras dando un salto al frente mientras Ushii llegaba a su lado con la espada, moviéndola con rapidez, matando entre ambos al guerrero del perro cuyo cuerpo no tardó en quedar regado por diversas partes del suelo.

-¿Era necesario hacerle esos comentarios tan poco dignos Tora?

-Noup, pero él no tenía porqué interrumpirnos de esa manera.

Ambos recobraron una postura más normal, relajándose mientras el pelinegro se acercaba a su mujer, haciéndole una pequeña caricia en una de sus mejjillas con una sonrisa apenas insinuada en su propio rostro, deseaba besarla, quería abrazarla con fuerzas antes de revisarle el pie pero no tenían mucho tiempo, necesitaban tomar el brazalete de Inu y moverse si no querían verse atrapados ahí para pelear contra más de un contendiente la próxima vez.

-¿Cómo está tu brazo?- Preguntó Kanae luego de soltar un ligero suspiro y comenzar a caminar despacio hasta el cuerpo destazado del guerrero del perro.

-¿Lo notaste?

-¿Pensaste que no lo notaría?

No hubo respuesta, Eiji simplemente sonrió abiertamente sin perder de vista a su esposa, la cual ya había recogido el brazalete con cuidado de no meter sus dedos en el interior, tomando la cola de tigre colgando a su espalda para colocar ahí el brazalete con la llave del perro.

-¿No será difícil moverte con esa cosa colgando?

-No por el momento- Confesó la joven mientras se dirigía a él, estirando un poco su brazo derecho mientras sostenía la cadena con el brazalete en la izquierda -dame los tuyos, me preocupa que te piques con alguno por accidente.

El buey metió la mano con cuidado en un bolsillo, entregando el letal aro metálico antes de sustraer los que tenía en el otro bolsillo, sintiéndose preocupado al notar como su esposa atoraba las llaves en diferentes eslabones en un intento por mantener todos los brazaletes en su lugar.

-Bueno, podemos irnos de aquí antes de que lleguen los otros, o podemos subir a las habitaciones de nuevo- Canturreó Tora alegremente mientras guiñaba un ojo y lanzaba una nalgada amistosa contra su aliado, mostrándose feliz y tremendamente juguetona antes de soltar el área que acababa de apretujar.

-¿Cuanta sangre ingeriste exactamente?

-No demasiada,- Confesó Tora conforme ambos salían a la calle, comenzando a andar tranquilamente bajo la luz artificial de las lámparas y observando atentamente su entorno inmediato -si te preocupa ser violado, puedes tener la certeza de que no te haré nada mientras no termine esta estúpida contienda.

El pelinegro no dijo nada más, aún si la palabra "violado" había comenzado a darle vueltas por la cabeza, decidiendo que lo mejor sería hacer caso omiso de aquella advertencia y concentrarse en lo que pasaba a su alrededor, notando de paso que el dolor en el pie de Tora o había cedido o había disminuido y quedado relegado al olvido por parte de su compañera de batalla.

Ya no tenía sentido esconderse, lo mejor sería avanzar, buscar alguna pista de los otros guerreros y enfrentarse a lo que se les pusiera enfrente.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando la castaña se había parado de súbito, presa de un ligero temblor antes de que una fuerte tos la hiciera su presa, preocupando al guerrero del buey, quien no había tardado en tomarla entre sus brazos y entrar en el primer edificio que pudo, una antigua oficina postal, resguardándose en la bodega, entre paquetes y cartas que jamás alcanzarían a ser entregadas, esperando con paciencia a que el súbito ataque de tos cediera mientras vigilaba como un halcón las diminutas ventilas cercanas al techo y la puerta por la que había entrado con su esposa, observando los cuatro brazaletes colgando de la cadena al cuello de Tora y tratando de ayudarla a superar aquella pequeña crisis mientras frotaba su espalda con paciencia.

La primera hora había terminado, aproximadamente un minuto después, también la tos de la guerrera del tigre, quien se había tomado la mano con el brazalete para tratar de rascarse un momento, sin mucho éxito, Ushii se había apresurado a jalarle aquel brazo para evitar que se despellejara la zona afectada, acercándola a una lámpara vieja que no había dudado en encender para observar de cerca las pequeñas ronchitas rojas que habían comenzado a aparecer alrededor de una zona particular, ahí donde su esposa había sido inyectada por segunda vez y confirmando sus sospechas.

-Creo que eres alérgica al veneno.

-¡Fabuloso!- Soltó Kanae con sarcasmo -tenemos que cargarnos al menos a seis guerreros más para quitarme esta estúpida mierda de encima.

Ninguno dijo nada por un segundo, no importaba las palabras que usara, era verdad, el reloj les estaba jugando en contra, ninguno de los dos podía estar seguro de cómo reaccionaría el cuerpo de Aira luego de la tercer dosis, dejando que una nube negra de puro pesimismo comenzara a nublarle el juicio a la castaña.

-Bien, entonces... tenemos una hora antes de que esta cosa me vuelva a inyectar... por favor, cógeme y luego mátame si esta cosa se vuelve un impedimento para que participe.

-No pienso darme por vencido con tanta facilidad, vamos a salir de esto con vida y de una pieza- Dijo Eiji con convicción mientras le sostenía la mirada a su mujer, negándose a dejarse tragar por la preocupación y frunciendo el ceño al leer en aquellos expresivos ojos un pequeño miedo comenzando a tomar forma y aumentar.

-¡No tenemos doce horas como los demás!, ¡tal vez no tengamos ni siquiera cuatro horas para encontrarlos y matarlos a todos en este puto juego de las escondidas!

-¡Dije que vamos a salir de esta LOS DOS! ¿ME OYES?... Tengo que gritarle al mundo que eres mía y de nadie más, tengo que llevarte a casa para que Kaya San te ayude a prepararte para la ceremonia que los clanes planeen para unirnos, y para eso necesito que no te des por vencida, tienes que pelear para ganar, tienes que decidir y luego seguir adelante a mi lado, ¿lo entiendes?

Pocas veces podía verlo enojado o realmente molesto con ella, usualmente era cuando por alguna razón, ella se perdía en alcohol sintiéndose miserable, abrumada por las culpas que lograban alcanzarla de vez en cuando, agobiada por aquel pasado que la había perseguido en sueños por tanto tiempo antes de dormir con él todas las noches... estaba avergonzada, ella era una guerrera, esta era su segunda Taisen y no estaba participando sola... respiró hondo, ignorando la comezón y el regusto amargo en su boca antes de voltear a ver a aquel hombre tan distinto a ella y al mismo tiempo tan similar, negándose a mostrarle una sonrisa pero completamente determinada a aguantar lo que fuera, con tal de perderse en aquellos ojos grises al día siguiente, cuando pudieran descansar en los brazos del otro.

-OK... vayamos de cacería entonces y luego tengamos un duelo.

El buey sonrió con una de esas sonrisas torcidas que solía mostrarle cuando estaba complacido con ella, desordenándole el cabello para evitar besarla en los labios, caminando con la guerrera del tigre a su lado con rumbo a la salida, preparándose a seguir andando y cazando a sus oponentes, sin saber que justo en aquel momento, uno de los otros perdía la vida sin poder evitarlo.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Les voy a contar un secreto... no tenía idea de cómo llevar a cabo la pelea entre Ushii y Nezumi, así que me puse a jugar a los dados... ha sido divertido organizar los encuentros de esta manera, de hecho creo que haré justo eso para determinar a quien se encuentran, con quien pelean y que tan heridos salen de todo esto, por cierto, ¿qué les ha parecido?

La próxima semana comienza el NaNoWriMo de este mes y planeo participar este año, la historia que planeo escribir probablemente lleve algunas escenas de acción y pensé que necesitaría escribir unas cuantas escenas de pelea antes de lanzarme de lleno, así que posiblemente escriba uno mas de aqui antes de que Noviembre llegue por nosotros... va a ser un largo mes.

Muchísimas gracias a Lil por su comentario, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y ojalá la musa te haga una visita próximamente, sigo esperando ver a Kanae respondiendo de donde ha sacado senda cola de pescado y siendo acosada a preguntas por los gemelos, jajajaja, no sabes cómo me hace ilusión.

Bueno, sin más por el momento, me despido.

SARABA


	3. Trampas

**TRAMPAS**

Caminar los dos solos bajo la luna por un parque lleno de vegetación en medio de una isla en el mediterráneo posiblemente sonara completamente romántico, un sueño para cualquier chica enamorada. Kanae sonrió divertida ante aquel pensamiento, notando como su caminata con Eiji bajo la Luna era cualquier cosa menos romántica.

Ambos estaban en guardia, Kashii cargando su espada en la mano izquierda mientras Kanae llevaba una botella de whisky a medio consumir en la derecha, aquello ciertamente no era una emergencia, pero había probado sangre humana unos 15 minutos atrás, estaba sedienta y aun si a su esposo no le gustaba, necesitaban que ella lograra concentrarse más, agudizando su sentido del olfato y el oído como una bestia amenazante, capaz de controlar sus impulsos para poder cazar en pareja.

No parecía haber nadie oculto en aquel lugar, habían llegado luego de escuchar un grito de sorpresa al salir del hotel, claro que habían tardado en llegar luego de que la zona se sumiera en el silencio, unos pasos más y encontraron una zona de juegos, el aroma a muerte era demasiado notorio en esa área, Kanae estaba por acercarse cuando Eiji la detuvo con una mano, pateando una piedra cercana hacia el centro del arenero en que años atrás, los niños de la isla jugaran y se divirtieran con los juegos de metal ahí instalados.

La piedra saltó al aire apenas tocara el suelo, propulsado por una punta metálica que había salido del suelo.

-Alguien puso trampas muy elaboradas en este lugar, será mejor quedarnos fuera del arenero- Instruyó Ushii mientras comenzaba a desplazarse por alrededor de la zona mientras Tora optaba por caminar hacia el lado contrario.

-Alguien cayó en esta trampa, alguien que conocemos, pero...

La castaña se detuvo repentinamente a espaldas de una estructura cúbica hecha de barras de metal cuya finalidad era ser trepada, su compañero no tardó en avanzar hasta poder contemplar hacia el mismo punto por el lado contrario, quedando sorprendidos ante el hallazgo.

Justo a un lado de la colorida changuera se encontraba el cadáver del guerrero de la cabra, su rostro mostraba sorpresa, había picos de madera saliendo de diversas partes de su cuerpo y su garganta había sido cortada para darle muerte, quienquiera que hubiese sido su oponente, había sido completamente subestimado por Hitsuji.

-El autor de la trampa escapó por aquí- Declaró el buey mientras observaba al lado contrario del arenero moviendo algo con la funda de su espada, completamente atento por si había más trampas o aquel miembro cercenado comenzaba a moverse.

-Bueno, quien lo haya matado no puede reanimar a los muertos- Murmuró el tigre dándole alcance al otro guerrero- al menos no hay otro de esos idiotas dando problemas.

-Aun así, quien dio caza a Hitsuji debe ser un experto en trampas, será mejor salir del parque y andarnos con cuidado, nuestra ventaja numérica podría carecer de significado contra un oponente como éste.

-¡Feh! si tú lo dices... aunque... no es el aroma de Hitsuji chan lo que sentí hace un rato.

Ninguno se movió, observando detenidamente a su alrededor, nada fuera de lo normal.

La pareja de guerreros decidió volver sobre sus pasos, Ushii completamente atento al frente por si había trampas nuevas, Tora completamente atenta al entorno por si el enemigo estaba cerca.

Aun no habían salido del parque cuando súbitamente algo les cerró el paso, el buey alcanzo a saltar hacia atrás para evitar el impacto mientras detenía al tigre, ambos observando como la guerrera del gallo caía torpemente al suelo desde una rama rota en el árbol más cercano.

-¡AY, AY AY AY AYYYYYY! ¿Porque justo hoy, porqué?- Se quejaba la pelirroja mientras volvía a incorporarse, sobándose el muslo izquierdo para tratar de borrar el dolor del golpe, poniéndose en pie mientras se sacudía la ropa antes de darse vuelta.

El genio de la masacre y la representante del clan Aira la veían con curiosidad, Tora olvidándose por un par de segundos que debía estar en guardia a causa de la sorpresa.

-Etto... ¿hola?- Saludó tímidamente la joven mientras veía de uno a otro, sonrojándose levemente al posar sus ojos en el guerrero del buey y desviando la mirada -no pensé que fueran a regresar por aquí... ¿cómo van sus planes de boda?

-En pausa- Suspiró Tora antes de darle un trago a su botella.

-Estamos en una competencia a muerte Makoto dono, ¿cómo es que terminaste bajando la guardia y cayendo del árbol?, ¿no deberías estar con la guerrera de la liebre?

-Kashii San, usted siempre fijándose en los detalles- Respondió la joven con una sonrisa -Usagi murió a manos de Hitsuji, así que esa alianza ya no tenía sentido, especialmente con ese cabeza de jabalí en celo.

-Inoshishi también ha muerto- Comentó el tigre de forma casual - hayamos su cuerpo de camino para acá, debió matarlo Nezumi.

La representante del clan Niwa no dijo nada, simplemente volteó al suelo pensativa, sin saber que gestos hacer para luego levantar el rostro y sonreír de nuevo antes de extender su brazos y dar la vuelta mirando al buey -¿le gusta mi atuendo?

-¿Tú mataste a Hitsuji chan?- Intervino Tora de nuevo ligeramente divertida al darse cuenta de que su marido no podría dar una respuesta educada que las dejara satisfechas a las dos, Makoto por su parte volteó a verla mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba un poco más, completamente orgullosa.

-¡Por supuesto! me preparé mucho para esto, no solo porque Obaba Sama insistiera, tengo un deseo que pedir.

Posiblemente de haber sido otro guerrero ambos se habrían lanzado al ataque, a esta joven, sin embargo, la conocían de fuera del campo de batalla, Eiji dedicó una mirada a su esposa, cuestionándola, Kanae simplemente asintió antes de ladear un poco la barbilla, luego de esto, ambos contendientes voltearon a ver a la guerrera del gallo.

-Makoto donno, Kanae y yo buscaremos a los otros guerreros primero, si sobrevives lo suficiente, entonces nos enfrentaremos a muerte.

-Gracias Kashii San, me esforzaré por alcanzarlos... Kanae chan... ¿podría enfrentarte a ti primero?

La aludida observó un poco consternada a su interlocutora antes de contestarle -¿No preferirías enfrentar a Eiji? si me enfrentas primero, probablemente no sobrevivas para luchar contra él.

Makoto se sonrojó, su cara lucía casi del mismo color del cabello tras el cual intentaba esconderse mientras jalaba un cadejo en una actitud completamente tímida.

-Si... pero... ¡no podría lastimar a Kashii San!

Tora observó un momento a Ushii luciendo la misma sonrisa que daba a sus sobrinos cuando lo halagaban, haciéndola reír disimuladamente, él estaba confundiendo el pequeño enamoramiento de la pelirroja con admiración.

-Será como deseas Makoto donno- Aseguró el buey haciendo una reverencia ligera, a punto de dar la vuelta para marcharse junto con el tigre.

-¡Esperen!... yo...- La guerrera del gallo respiró profundo, poniéndose repentinamente seria y en posición de firmes mientras enfrentaba a la pareja que estaba a punto de retirarse -Omui, guerrera del gallo, asesina a distancia.

Los otros dos se detuvieron, volteando con sonrisas complacidas y comprendiendo el mensaje al instante.

-Ushii, guerrero del buey, asesino sistemático.

-Tora, guerrera del tigre, asesina borracha.

Dicho lo anterior, los tres intercambiaron un asentimiento de cabeza, promesa silenciosa de enfrentarse en la siguiente oportunidad, luego de lo cual Tora y Ushii comenzaron a andar para salir del parque mientras la castaña se terminaba el alcohol en su botella, tirándola por ahí apenas dejar el parque atrás.

-¿De qué te estabas riendo hace un rato?- Preguntó el pelinegro ligeramente curioso mientras seguían su camino.

-No mucho en particular, solo de un estirado que casi no ha cambiado en doce años.

Eiji la miró de reojo, más curioso aún y prefiriendo dejar de lado la pregunta, estaba seguro de que tendría bastante tiempo para sonsacarle la información a su mujer al día siguiente.

Apenas un poco después que la siguiente dosis fuera despachada y Tora tuviera un ataque de tos más fuerte que el anterior, dejándole los ojos rojos y llorosos ademas de varias manchas rojas llegándole al brazo, habían decidido entrar al único centro comercial del lugar.

Al principio habían notado todo demasiado tranquilo, esta impresión duró poco, ambos se sentían observados, habían tomado las escaleras eléctricas cuando alguien había comenzado a dispararles, obligándolos a subir corriendo para refugiarse en una tienda de ropa para dama y meterse tras el aparador.

-¿Que demonios...- Comenzó a quejarse Tora mientras se asomaba, recibiendo por saludo mas balazos que la obligaron a esconderse de nuevo.

-Debe ser la guerrera del caballo- Susurro Ushii pensativo -¿Alguna idea?

Las balas cesaron por un momento sin que ellos se atrevieran a asomarse otra vez.

Tora observó su alrededor, notando una puerta abierta con un pasillo oculto cerca y escuchando los pasos de alguien acercándose.

-Creo que tengo uno.

La tienda de ropa había quedado en silencio, salvo por algunos pasos resonando levemente, la intrusa se detuvo en la entrada, pistola en mano, mientras observaba el lugar.

-¡UMA, GUERRERA DEL CABALLO, ASESINA VELOZ!- Gritó aquella mujer sin dejar de observar, notando súbitamente algo negro moviéndose con rapidez desde detrás del mostrador, disparando instintivamente antes de perder una de sus pistolas sintiendo un golpe en el brazo.

-Ushii, guerrero del buey, asesino sistemático- Dijo el pelinegro luego de envestir a la guerrera y quedar de pie junto a la salida de la tienda, espada en mano.

Uma dio un paso atrás de manera instintiva, sacando el otro revolver y comenzando a dispararle al genio de la masacre mientras comenzaba a caminar buscando su otra pistola. Había llegado al mostrador, estaba por tomar la otra cuando súbitamente, Tora saltó sobre ella, hiriéndola en un brazo e incapacitándola para tomar la otra pistola. El tigre no tardo en darse vuelta, aprovechando que Uma estaba sosteniendo su brazo y abalanzándose sobre ella. Uma reaccionando de último minuto dispara la última bala del revolver en sus manos, parando a Tora en el aire, lanzando el revolver furiosa antes de agacharse a tomar el otro, sintiendo en el proceso un dolor frío y agudo en su espalda, enderezándose y notando a la guerrera del tigre con una enorme sonrisa adornando el rostro de la castaña mientras volvía a prepararse para atacar. Uma no perdió más tiempo, tomando su arma y apuntándole a la castaña antes de sentir un dolor extremo, agudo y helado recorriéndola por su cintura, haciéndola soltar su arma mientras un hilo de sangre comenzaba a brotar de entre sus labios.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero debo proteger a mi esposa. -Decía el pelinegro agitando su espada con fuerza para limpiarla antes de enfundar.

-Tora, guerrera del tigre, asesina borracha, esposa del genio de la masacre.

Uma no pudo responder mientras dejaba de sentir sus piernas y caía al suelo dejando un charco de sangre mientras la vida se le escapaba, observando en silencio mientras el buey comenzaba a revisar al tigre, obligando a la castaña a sentarse antes de ir a buscar algo detrás del mostrador, regresando de inmediato con un botiquín, luego de esto no pudo ver ni escuchar nada más, sintiendo el frio de la muerte abrazarla, agradeciendo que la dejaran descansar antes de arrebatarle el brazo para extraer el brazalete.

 ** _Notas de la autora:_**

No sé ustedes pero creo que esto se está yendo muy rápido, los dados se han cobrado no una sino dos víctimas en este capítulo, ¿quien más habrá muerto?, ¿a manos de quien? por otro lado, puede parecer raro que no enfrentaran al gallo sabiendo que Tora no tiene tanto tiempo pero, creo que ambos podrían preferir enfrentarse a los otros antes de darle muerte a una joven que aun si no conocen muy bien, en realidad les agrada, y bueno, ¿que les ha parecido este enfrentamiento?

Bueno, sin más por el momento, me retiro, gracias por los reviews, son mi pan de cada día, y gracias por el apoyo ya sea que tengan esta historia en fav o en follow.

SARABA


	4. Versus

VERSUS

-¡Auch!, ssssssss... eso duele Eiji... ¡Auch!

-Sé que duele, pero tengo que sacarla y luego coserte.

-¡Estúpida bala! ¡Auch!... estúpida Uma.

-¡Kanae!

La castaña respiró hondo mientras el pelinegro terminaba de sacar una pieza metálica del torso de su compañera, observando la pequeña bala con detenimiento, dándole vueltas para verificar que estuviera entera.

-Salio completa- Murmuró el genio antes de desechar aquel ensangrentado proyectil, tomando a continuación un par de gasas y un spray antiséptico del pequeño botiquín de la tienda -voy a desinfectarte, no quiero escuchar más maldiciones.

-Eso dices porque nunca... sssssss... nunca has tenido que aguantar a otra persona hurgando en tu interior... ssssss ¿QUE CARAJOS...

-Kanae, por favor... hay una botella de alcohol aquí, prefiero que bebas a que maldigas.

-¿Te hartaste... sssss, de mi lenguaje?

-No, pero preferiría no tener un enfrentamiento justo ahora.

-Los animales heridos... son los más letales... ¿lo sabias?- Intentó bromear Kanae mientras su marido la cosía con calma, como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo que acabara de romperse.

-No eres un animal.

-Hay muchos soldados... que te dirían lo... contrario.

El buey no contestó, haciendo un nudo para evitar que los puntos se soltaran, agachándose para cortar el hilo color crema con los dientes antes de depositar un beso al lado de la herida.

-¡Eiji!... como se nota que nunca te han cosido.

El pelinegro simplemente le dio una sonrisa ladeada antes de incorporarse y ofrecerle una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Una vez de pie, Ushii le entregó una prenda de cuero negro a Tora, quien aceptó con una media sonrisa antes de extenderla, deteniéndose un segundo antes de ponerse la chamarra de cuero, tocando algunas áreas para constatar que sus dedos atravesaban por agujeros recién quemados.

-¡Esa perra!, si no estuviera muerta, la mataría por esto.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mi chamarra está baleada- Respondió Tora en un tono frustrado antes de dejar escapar un suspiro de resignación y comenzar a ponérsela.

-La ropa se rompe todo el tiempo, no comprendo que te molesta.

-Es que... esta chamarra, no la había vuelto a usar desde que nos reencontramos en la Taisen anterior... ahora está arruinada.

El pelinegro la detuvo gentilmente, obligándola a deshacerse de la chamarra una vez más y lanzando la prenda sobre el cuerpo de Uma sin dedicarle ni un vistazo.

-Pensé que no me querías vagando por ahí tan descubierta.- Se mofó la oji verde con una sonrisa retorcida.

-¿Quién dijo que andarías destapada por ahí?- Respondió el oji gris, quitándose la torera y colocándola sobre los hombros de su esposa, intentando contener una sonrisa mientras la notaba sorprendida y con las mejillas rojas -esto te queda mejor que esa vieja chamarra, asegúrate de ponértela bien mientras nos vamos.

-Si... hem...Eiji, voy a estropearla, ¿estás seguro de...

-Shhh, estamos cazando, ¿recuerdas?

Murmuró el pelinegro sin dejar de avanzar, portando una enorme sonrisa con su esposa siguiéndolo mientras se aproximaban a las escaleras eléctricas para bajar.

Las calles aledañas parecían estar completamente abandonadas mientras los dos guerreros caminaban con calma por ellas, buscando reconocer alguna presencia o toparse con otro guerrero, ambos estaban en guardia mientras andaban por en medio de aquellos edificios de dos y tres plantas antes de que ambos se detuvieran en seco de manera casi simultánea, Tora había sido la primera en divisar a una figura humana flotando alto, muy alto en el cielo, ante una señal de Ushii, ambos se escondieron precipitadamente entre las sombras de un callejón oscuro.

-¿Ese de donde salió?- Preguntó el tigre en un murmullo completamente sorprendida.

-El guerrero del dragón, tal parece que el clan Tatsumi les traspasa dicha habilidad a sus elegidos como dragón, el mayor de los Tatsumi hace doce años también podía volar.

-¿Algún plan para atacarlo?

-No aun, debemos encontrar primero a su refuerzo.

-¿La serpiente?, ¿en serio?, ¡podría estarse cogiendo al mono en este momento!

-¡Tora!

Una luz resplandeciente había pasado precipitadamente entre ambos, haciéndole un corte en la mejilla al buey y obligándolos a ambos a saltar hacia atrás, Tora parecía conmocionada al darse cuenta de que el rayo de luz era en realidad una daga afilada que se había clavado en la pared frente a ellos, Ushii por otro lado no tardó en voltear al lugar del cual había salido aquella daga.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¡miren lo que me encontré!- Sonaba una voz en la oscuridad del callejón -el genio de la masacre y su mascota... ¿y van a juego ahora?, no se si sentirme envidiosa o asqueada.

Apenas notar que se trataba de la guerrera de la serpiente, la guerrera del tigre había comenzado a gruñir, colocándose frente al guerrero del buey en su típica posición de ataque, con los músculos tensos y lista para saltarle a la yugular a su presa a la menor oportunidad.

-Te dije que estarían juntos, los guerreros del dragón y la serpiente siempre compiten en equipo.

-Pues algo me dice que a ella no le agrada.

Las risas de la mujer frente a ellos había cortado de tajo el súbito intercambio de comentarios, haciéndolos a ambos prestar atención a la recién llegada, cuyo rostro se escondía detrás de un par de enormes abanicos mientras lo único que podían ver de ella eran sus ojos y sus piernas.

-No te equivocas, que me emparejaran con ese idiota es molesto, siempre tan posesivo, siempre tan celoso que me asfixia... pero eso no importa aquí, los mataremos a ambos, luego mataremos a la guerrera del gallo y finalmente seré libre, me desharé de Ryuu y tal vez use mi deseo para revivirte a ti y convertirte en mi mascota.

Los gruñidos de Tora no hicieron más que aumentar en sonido mientras Ushii comenzaba a prestar más atención a su alrededor sin apenas voltear el rostro, seguro que toda esa perorata no era más que un truco para separarlos.

-¿Celosa?, no deberías estarlo, por lo que sé, has disfrutado del buey por años, es hora de dejar que el genio juegue con una mujer de verdad, ya sabes, alguien más... voluptuosa.

-¡Eres una...!

-¡TORA, A LA IZQUIERDA!

Todo fue demasiado rápido, ambos habían saltado a lados contrarios mientras un líquido viscoso era lanzado desde lo alto al lugar donde antes habían estado los dos, deshaciendo concreto, ladrillo, incluso el contenedor de basura metálico que había estado ahí mientras el guerrero del dragón bajaba por completo, riendo mientras volvía a colocarse la boquilla de la larga manguera sobre su hombro y detrás de su mochila.

-¡Eso estuvo cerca!, dime Hebi, ¿no preferirías tenerme a mí como mascota cuando esto termine? estoy seguro de que puedo complacerte mejor que ese tipo con cuernos.

Hebi simplemente se apartó con el rostro asqueado mientras caminaba hacia donde Tora había saltado, después de todo, el ácido no la dejaba atravesar, sabía que debía esperar al menos unos minutos más antes de que fuera seguro pisar por ahí.

-Tráeme la cabeza del buey y tal vez considere divertirme contigo antes de matarte.

-Si, ¡SI!, ¡CLARO QUE SI!, ya lo verás, te dejaré tan satisfecha que no querrás volver a ver a otros hombres nunca.

-Ajá, claro... ¡anda, vete ya tras él! es muy rápido y ya no está cerca, yo despellejaré a esa gata vagabunda mientras tanto.

Ambos se separaron, uno por el aire, la otra caminando a paso lento mientras la castaña observaba todo desde una ventana, completamente inmóvil tratando de pensar que hacer, estaba segura de que los gemelos habían tenido alguna otra habilidad pero no recordaba cual era, y si la habilidad de volar podía ser transmitida al guerrero que el clan deseara, seguramente la otra habilidad también podía transmitirse, pero... ¿cual era?

Ushii había saltado un poco más antes de esconderse en uno de los edificios cercanos, asomándose muy apenas para observar como el guerrero del dragón salía del callejón para volar en la misma dirección que él había tomado, decidió tomar aire, necesitaba pensar, sabía que ambos podían acabar con otros guerreros por separado pero también sabía que eran mucho más fuertes cuando peleaban juntos, sus opciones eran pocas, enfrentarse al dragón y dejar al tigre a su suerte o buscar una manera de reencontrarse con su aliada y enfrentar juntos a los Tatsumi.

Pronto pasó la figura del dragón cerca de su ubicación, a juzgar por la velocidad a la que iba, seguramente no lo había visto aún, Eiji tuvo que meditar cual era la elección correcta, poniéndose en marcha apenas lograra dilucidar lo que debía hacer a continuación.

-¡Veeeeen gatito, gatito, gatito!, ¡veeeeeen gatito, gatito, gatito!, tal vez juegue también contigo un poco, ¿no te gustaría?, ¿jugar con otra chica antes de morir?

Kanae la escuchaba completamente molesta, podía sentir un rugido acumularse en su garganta pero ese sonido la dejaría al descubierto, estaba segura, esperó un poco a que la voz de Hebi se alejara antes de abrir la ventana para dar un salto afuera, más cual sería su sorpresa al ver una cuchilla pasar rápidamente junto a ella, cortándole algunos cabellos de la frente mientras saltaba al exterior.

-¡TE ENCONTRÉ!

Tora corrió tan rápido como pudo, esquivando el enorme pozo de ácido aún fresco de un salto mientras la guerrera de la serpiente corría tras ella, deteniéndose en el enorme agujero y haciendo algo de lo más extraño, cuando Tora volteó para verla antes de dar vuelta y salir a la calle, pudo notar a Hebi agachada, con una de sus manos en la tierra y una sonrisa retorcida en los labios, ¿qué demonios pasaba con esa mujer?

La castaña se sentía completamente desconcertada, no estaba segura de que pensar sobre su enemiga, estaba por cruzar la siguiente cuadra en dirección contraria a la tomada por su compañero cuando de repente, sin previo aviso, sin saber cómo, Hebi había saltado de la nada frente a ella. Kanae no tenía tiempo para pensar, simplemente se lanzó a embestir a su adversario con toda la potencia que había alcanzado, pero Hebi la había eludido con una vuelta digna de una bailarina, riéndose en el proceso.

-Hebi, guerrera de la serpiente, asesina seductora.

-Tora, guerrera del tigre, asesina borracha- Había respondido el tigre mientras giraba de inmediato para aprovechar el impulso del giro, lanzándose de nuevo con la intención de lastimar a la otra guerrera.

Hebi la había evadido una vez más, dando una vuelta hábilmente y colocándose a gran velocidad a espaldas de Tora, apresándola en una especie de abrazo durante el giro para cancelar la potencia que la guerrera castaña había acumulado.

-Mira nada más, si son más pequeñas que las mías- Comentaba Hebi mientras subía sus manos rápidamente a los senos de Tora, amasándolos un momento mientras intentaba apresar uno de sus pezones entre los dedos y acercando su rostro al oído de Tora -también son más redondos, me pregunto que sabor tendrán.

Tora había comenzado a gruñir de nuevo, furiosa por el giro de los acontecimientos y utilizando sus garras para lastimar a su captora, alcanzando a rasguñarla apenas mientras Hebi daba un salto atrás.

-Tengo curiosidad, ¿de que color tienen las gatas los pezones?

Tora había volteado para intentar enfrentarla de nuevo mientras Hebi abría rápidamente sus abanicos, comenzando a girar para tratar de cortar la ropa de la guerrera del tigre, quien había logrado moverse agilmente hacia atrás, luego hacía un lado, completamente furiosa ante aquellos comentarios antes de lanzarse de nuevo al ataque.

Justo en aquel momento Ushii había logrado llegar hasta el lugar donde la pelea se desarrollaba, deteniéndose al constatar que su pareja no estaba herida, volteando al cielo para buscar a su adversario antes de avanzar un poco más para dejarlas atrás, esperanzado a que Tora lo viera para darle indicaciones y sin esperar que su mujer no pudiera ni siquiera notarlo.

-¡Tú eres peor que las putas!- Respondí Tora mientras alcanzaba a sentir un poco de carne siendo rasgada por sus garras antes de alcanzar el suelo para girar nuevamente.

-O no cariño, te equivocas, las putas cobran, ya me divierto gratis- Había dicho Hebi mientras intentaba alcanzar la torera que cubría los hombros, brazos y espalda de Tora con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro mientras Tora la eludía.

La guerrera del tigre estaba completamente molesta con la actitud de aquella mujer, podría esperar algo así de un hombre pero, a decir verdad, esto nunca le había pasado, no tardó mucho entonces en reajustar su postura para poder lanzar una patada a su oponente, siendo bloqueada por los abanicos de Hebi quien de inmediato había soltado uno de aquellos singulares abanicos para sostenerla de la pierna, subiéndola más y acariciando con descaro la tela de sus botas.

-Debes ser una chica muy mala si usas este tipo de botas, justo de mi tipo- Había soltado Hebi en una especie de ronroneo antes de que Tora le lanzara el puño borracho, soltándola y saltando hacia atrás, riendo divertida mientras liberaba a Tora -¡uy! parece que la gatita se molestó, si te quedas quieta, prometo hacerte sentir muuuuy bien antes de cortarte la garganta.

-Sólo le permito a una persona en el mundo decirme gatita, y créeme, no eres tú- Respondió Tora saltando de nuevo con toda la intención de arrancarle la cara a la guerrera de la serpiente.

Hebi estaba riendo completamente divertida, distrayéndose apenas una fracción de segundo al notar al guerrero del buey acercándose a ella a buena velocidad, para cuando regreso su atención a la guerrera del tigre era ya muy tarde, no solo había sido alcanzada por el puño borracho de Tora, había sentido un repentino dolor en su abdomen, un dolor intenso, angustiante, era como si le quemaran mientras alguien más le sostenía los pulmones.

Hebi cayó al suelo sin más, observando como Ushii llegaba al lado de Tora mientras ella simplemente lanzaba lejos un pedazo enorme de carne sanguinolenta, agitando su mano con fuerza hacia el suelo para deshacerse de la sangre que le había corrido hasta la mitad del antebrazo.

-Me embriagaría gustosa en tu sangre, si no temiera contagiarme de algo- Sentencio la castaña mientras lanzaba una mirada fulminante a su adversaria herida de muerte en el suelo - Y tú, si estabas aquí ¿por qué carajos no interviniste?

-Esperaba que me vieras para darte indicaciones y guiarlos a ambos al parque, no pensé que no notarias mi presencia.

-Tenia las manos llenas con esa pervertida, al parecer también quería coger conmigo.

Ushii le dedico una mirada de sorpresa a Hebi, dándose cuenta que la vida ya había abandonado su cuerpo. El genio desenvaino entonces su espada, preparándose para separar la mano de la muerta y reclamar el brazalete cuando de súbito, ambos fueron interrumpidos por un grito desgarrador.

\- ¡NOOOOOOO! ¡RITSUKOO!

Ambos guerreros voltearon entonces, ahí sobre las azoteas, apenas iluminado por las luces artificiales de la calle, se encontraba flotando el guerrero del dragón, con lágrimas de dolor en el rostro y una mirada asesina dirigida a ambos.

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

Tarde... y con mucho sueño xD, pero en fin, aquí esta la actualización, espero hayan disfrutado con este cap, al principio planeaba que este cap fuera una pelea en equipos, ya saben, dragón y serpiente VS Tigre y Buey... peeeeeeeeeeeeeero los dados tenían otras intenciones, ni hablar, terminamos con otra cosa aquí que espero hayan disfrutado mucho y si, lo admito, decidí meter un gancho, así que el siguiente cap empezara con mucha acción, no sé si nos queda, 3 o 4 capítulos, pero de que nos acercamos al final, nos estamos acercando.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí, espero tener tiempo e inspiración para subir el siguiente lo antes posible, un saludo a todos y nos leemos pronto.

SARABA

SARABA


	5. Venganza

**VENGANZA**

¿Cuantas veces había sido el blanco de aquellas miradas asesinas y llenas de rencor y promesas de venganza?, tenía que admitir que lo había visto tantas veces en el campo de batalla, que había perdido la cuenta hacía años, padres, hijos, hermanos, amigos, amantes, por su espada habían pasado cientos de vidas ante los ojos acusadores de otras cientos más, todas tenían algo único en ellas, odio, miedo, dolor, añoranza, sorpresa, miseria, muerte incluso en mayor o menor medida, lo que todas compartían era una inequívoca promesa de venganza, ya fuera ocultas en lo más profundo de ellas o bien, completamente palpables y a flor de piel.

En ese preciso momento, aún si la mirada venía de un individuo flotando a varios metros de altura y sus ojos eran apenas un par de puntos en medio de un rostro pálido, Ushii podía afirmar con toda certeza que la emoción que se reflejaba en ellos, entremezclada con una enorme dosis de dolor, decepción y angustia, era una irrefutable promesa de venganza, por supuesto, no era la primera vez que alguien lo miraba con esas ansias asesinas, prometiendo tomar venganza por la vida que acababa de reclamar, y no era la primera vez que su vida no era algo que debiera preocuparle, las circunstancias, sin embargo, eran otras, escuchar los gruñidos de advertencia de su pareja le daban por completo la razón.

Tora no podía apartar sus ojos de la figura flotando sobre los edificios, no sabía si la capacidad pulmonar del dragón era excepcional, si el dolor le había dotado de una fuerza mayor a la usual o si era cosa del eco reinante en aquella zona de la ciudad fantasma donde se desarrollaba aquella inhumana competencia a muerte, lo cierto era que el grito de dolor del dragón era amarga, dolorosa y completamente angustiante, odiaba matar a sus enemigos frente a personas que mostraban tanto aprecio por el recién fallecido, era un dolor punzante que se sumaba al enorme saco de culpas, ya de por si enorme, que cargaba a cuestas, el hecho de trabajar con Ushii desde una distancia "segura" la mantenía lejos de aquellas miradas de rencor, era raro que alguien la mirara de esa forma dentro del campo de batalla en turno, aquí sin embargo no había donde esconderse, no podía simplemente rodar a un lado y esconder su fusil, habría volteado a ver el cadáver de la serpiente una última vez, sintiendo una cierta consternación pasajera ante su propio brazo bañado en sangre y el corazón que había lanzado lejos de su víctima junto con un poco de músculo torácico y un pedazo de pulmón, pero no había tiempo, los movimientos erráticos del dragón mientras descendía hacía ellos la había hecho ponerse en guardia de nuevo, obligándola a colocarse frente a su esposo de manera protectora en lugar de salir huyendo a esconderse, como había sido su primera intención.

-¡NO, NO, NO!, ¡RITSUKO! - Seguía gritando Ryuu mientras comenzaba a descender cada vez más rápido, sosteniendo su cabeza a la par que grandes lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, haciendo que Tora se sintiera incómoda al ver un hombre llorando, Ushii por su parte simplemente se había puesto en guardia, ignorando por completo la escena y preparándose para recibir el embiste de un guerrero herido.

Ryuu no había parado de sollozar, bajando la intensidad de su voz mientras se acercaba sin dejar de llamar a la serpiente por su verdadero nombre una y otra vez, cómo si fuera incapaz de pronunciar nada más, estaba cerca, demasiado cuando en un movimiento torpe y brusco se había desenredado la manguera, callando unos segundos para observar de lleno a Tora y Ushii, apuntándoles y lanzándoles algunos cuantos chorros de ácido, obligando a la pareja a brincar lejos del cuerpo.

-¡Ya estoy aqui!, ¡estoy aquí Ritsuko! ¡Perdóname, no debí dejarte sola! - Había comenzado a murmurar el dragón mientras bajaba por completo al suelo, dejándose caer a tierra para tomar rápidamente el cuerpo inerte de su compañera, acunándola y oliendo sus cabellos sin dejar de hablarle en ningún momento.

-¡Maldita sea! - Se había quejado Tora completamente enfadada mientras se arrodillaba lejos de su contrincante para revisar su indumentaria, encontrando algunos agujeros quemados con ácido en sus botas, jalando rápidamente la cadena en su cuello para revisar la cola de tigre atada al final de la misma, encontrándola con algunas quemaduras menores también - ¿Cómo le voy a explicar esto a mi padre?

Completamente molesta, Aira soltó aquella parte de su indumentaria, volteando a ver a su compañero y notando al instante que se estaba sujetando el brazo, sin pensárselo dos veces se acercó a él, mirándolo todavía molesta y en completo silencio antes de tomar su mano, hacerla a un lado de manera brusca y jalarle el brazo herido con más fuerza de la debida, notando la perforación en la camisa antes blanca y la sangre bordeando aquel agujero, sin perder más tiempo, Tora colocó la mano de Ushii sobre su hombro para poder desabotonar la manga, doblarla rápidamente hasta el codo y revisar la quemadura que el pelinegro portaba ahora.

-Hay que desinfectar esto, sigue en carne viva - Sentenció la castaña de mala gana antes de acercar su boca para intentar lamer el área lastimada.

-No es importante - Murmuró Ushii mientras arrebataba su brazo de entre las manos de su esposa, sonriendo con malicia al notarla frunciendo el ceño por su reciente acción - además, tenemos un enemigo en frente, no es prudente que le demos la espalda o nos preocupemos por este tipo de pequeñeces.

-Tienes razón - Acordó Tora observando esta vez al dragón, notando como aquel hombre se inclinaba para besar los labios de la difunta Hebi antes de ponerse en pie con ella aún entre sus brazos - ¿cual es el plan?

Ryuu había comenzado a flotar lentamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Ritsuko, el viento y el eco de la ciudad vacía sin duda habían amplificado su voz y al parecer, él había decidido tomar ventaja de eso - ¡Te juro que voy a acabar con los tres restantes Ritsuko, y luego, voy a usar mi deseo para revivirte!

Aquella promesa era también una advertencia de lo que estaba por venir, ninguno de los dos guerreros en el suelo tenía duda alguna, después de todo, el dragón los había estado mirando mientras le hablaba a la guerrera caída.

-Podríamos emboscarlo en el bosque - Sugirió Tora en un susurro apenas audible.

-No, creo que sería mejor atacarlo en cuanto termine de despedirse - Murmuró Ushii con completa seriedad sin quitarle los ojos de encima al contrincante que estaba a punto de llegar a una de las azoteas más altas de la zona para dejar el cuerpo de la mujer a resguardo - en este momento, lo más práctico sería ir de frente contra él, está molesto y dolido, tendría que cometer algunos errores mientras lo enfrentamos.

-Pensé que querías enfrentarlo en el parque, aprovechando las trampas que Omui colocó ahí.

-Íbamos a enfrentarnos contra dos guerreros, el parque nos daría la ventaja de conocer el terreno, en este escenario ya tenemos suficiente ventaja, además, entre más tiempo le demos para calmarse, menor será la oportunidad de atraparlo en un error.

-Pero...

Imposible seguir discutiendo, Eiji simplemente había estirado un brazo para jalarla consigo mientras daba un salto a un lado, evitando que ambos quedaran más lastimados por el ácido.

-¿En qué momento... - Intentó quejarse Kanae cuando logró darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, el dragón estaba fuera de su campo de visión pero la marca del ácido seguía ahí frente a ellos.

-¡Levántate rápido! - Ordenó el buey en un susurro mientras él mismo comenzaba a levantarse con rapidez.

Tora ya no siguió alegando nada, simplemente se impulsó de un salto para quedar de pie una vez más, guardando silencio para concentrarse en sentir al dragón, necesitaba algo, un sonido, una sensación, lo que fuera.

-¡ARRIBA! - Gritó Ushii justo antes de comenzar a correr a un poste cercano para tomar impulso y saltar tan alto como fuera posible, a fin de alcanzar a Ryuu, este último simplemente le había lanzado el ácido en completo silencio, había odio plasmado en su rostro y un par de largas marcas grisáceas creadas por sus lágrimas y el polvo a su alrededor, Tora no perdió tiempo tampoco, corriendo en otra dirección para poder saltar también, intentando alcanzar a Ryuu con el puño borracho.

El dragón apenas y dejó escapar un siseo de dolor en el momento justo en que Ushii alcanzaba a rasguñarlo en uno de los brazos y Tora en una de las piernas, descendiendo cada cual del lado contrario.

Completamente en silencio, Ryuu no tardó más tiempo, apuntando con su manguera a uno y otro lado de ambos guerreros, evitando que cualquiera de los dos pudiera correr, encerrándolos en una pequeña isla de asfalto mientras ambos eran rodeados por un mar de ácido caliente que todavía no había terminado de devorar la calle.

-Pensé que mi gatita podría saltar más alto - Soltó el genio de la masacre con una sonrisa torcida mientras evaluaba rápidamente la situación en que estaban metidos.

-No intentaba tocarte a ti - Se defendió la guerrera del tigre con una sonrisa a medias.

-¿En serio? - Continuó Ushii, guardando su sable y tomando a Tora por las piernas, sonriendo impúdicamente al escucharla soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa - entonces esto debería ayudar - luego de lo cual la lanzó tan lejos como le fue posible.

Aira había visto el toldo café y ligeramente podrido al que Ushii había apuntado, saltando de nuevo apenas sentir los fierros viejos bajo sus botas y tomando suficiente altura para alcanzar una de las terrazas superiores, sin perder más tiempo, Tora había comenzado a patear las macetas viejas y llenas de tierra contra el guerrero del dragón, sonriendo ampliamente al notar que la primera le había dado de lleno.

-¿DE QUÉ PUEDE SERVIRTE VOLAR SI NO PUEDES ESQUIVAR ESTO? - Se burló Kanae mientras brincaba a otra terraza para utilizar las demás macetas como proyectiles.

-¿Y DE QUÉ TE SIRVE A TI GASTAR ENERGÍA SI NO PUEDES DARME DE NUEVO? - Devolvió el guerrero del dragón completamente molesto sin dejar de esquivar.

Para cuando las macetas se terminaron, Kanae comenzó a buscar algo más que lanzarle a su oponente sin éxito, momento que aparentemente el dragón había aprovechado para concentrarse en su otro contrincante, apuntando rápidamente hacia la isla y disparando, dándose cuenta una fracción de segundo después de que el pelinegro ya no estaba.

-¿Perdiste algo? - Soltó el buey desde arriba, tomando al dragón por sorpresa apenas un momento antes de lanzarle un tajo en plena caída, alcanzando a cortar un poco del cabello del guerrero, el cual había intentado lastimarlo de nuevo mientras disparaba en el momento exacto en que Tora llegaba desde el otro lado, atrapando a Ushii en plena caída y corriendo con él en brazos dentro de uno de los edificios apenas tocar tierra.

-No es correcto que seas tú quien me cargue - Se quejó ligeramente divertido Ushii antes de devolver su atención a la puerta.

-¡Me vale madres lo que deban hacer los caballeros y las damas!, tú caes, yo te atrapo.

Kanae dejó bajar a Eiji, tomando nota de la sonrisa divertida en el rostro de su marido y como esta misma desaparecía en el preciso momento en que la hacía a un lado y se ponía en guardia.

-Nuestro rival parece que solo lanza veneno y vuela, ¿no te parece interesante?

La guerrera de los Aira volteó a la puerta, notando de inmediato al dragón volando en dirección a la puerta y luego notando la extraña composición interna del edificio, cuyo amplio techo en aquella planta baja debía ser realmente el techo de la primera.

-Entendido - Murmuró el tigre con una sonrisa de entendimiento antes de comenzar a saltar para llegar al barandal del primer piso y desapareciendo de inmediato.

-¡TÚ! - Soltó Ryuu apenas entrar al edificio - ¿no te da vergüenza ser salvado por tu compañera?

-Mi esposa puede hacer conmigo lo que le plazca - Respondió el buey con Gobouken frente a él en una mano y el estuche del sable en la otra a su espalda - no apruebo que anteponga su propia seguridad a la mía, pero tampoco puedo persuadirla de hacer lo contrario.

-¡Eres un abusivo! - Escupió el dragón - no entiendo como pudo fijarse en ti.

-¿Te refieres a mi esposa o a la guerrera de la serpiente?

-¿Importa acaso?

-No realmente.

Ryuu se lanzó al ataque, manguera en mano mientras Ushii intentaba poner un escritorio en el medio para luego comenzar a lanzar todo lo que había en el mostrador de lo que parecía ser el recibidor de un antiguo restaurante de lujo.

Ryuu esquivó un par de libros, el asta de una vieja bandera y el monitor de una computadora de escritorio, descendiendo para acorralar mejor a su presa y derretirlo, Ushii no mostraba ni un poco de miedo, si, estaba sucio, su traje presentaba algunas pocas quemaduras, producto de las gotas de ácido que habían alcanzado a salpicarlo, pero se notaba decidido a ganar.

Ushii lanzó un tajo al frente intentando alcanzar la boquilla de la manguera momentáneamente cerrada, el dragón dejó escapar una risa psicópata y de pronto, Tora había caído de alguna parte sobre su espalda.

-¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS... - Se quejó el dragón mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a Tora.

-A VER, QUÉ PUEDES HACER, ¡SIN ESTO! - Exclamó Tora mientras forcejeaba, haciéndose del contenedor de ácido con un brazo y tratando de empujar al dragón con los pies, cortando los tirantes con las garras de su otra mano y cayendo al suelo antes de comenzar a correr fuera del edificio, seguida por el dragón.

-¡TÚ OPONENTE SOY YO! - Exigió Ushii cerrándole el paso al dragón.

-¡ESA PEQUEÑA PUTA ACABA DE ROBARME! - Se quejó el dragón, el rostro completamente contorsionado por la ira.

Eiji no dijo nada más, simplemente se lanzó al ataque, cortando la ropa de su oponente, el cual había reaccionado en el último segundo para alejarse lo suficiente en el aire para no salir herido.

Estaba molesto, realmente odiaba que otros vieran a su mujer, odiaba más cuando intentaban propasarse con ella o cuando la insultaban de forma alguna, tomó aire entonces, mientras observaba como el guerrero del dragón topaba con el techo del edificio, había notado un súbito desconcierto en su contrincante justo antes de chocar para luego recorrer el brazalete y sobarse la zona herida.

Súbitamente asustado, Eiji corrió tanto como pudo, escalando la pared y saltando con fuerza para alcanzar al otro guerrero, tenía que acabar con él lo antes posible y regresar a buscar a Kanae, quien seguramente estaba oculta en algún lugar ahogándose en toses y retorciéndose de dolor ante una nueva dosis de veneno.

Sin perder más tiempo, Eiji llegó hasta el corredor, aguzando su oído y corriendo tan pronto alcanzó a captar un chirrido, cortando muros y puertas hasta descubrir al otro guerrero, el cual lo miraba completamente pálido e histérico.

-No, ¡NO!, ¡ESTO NO VA A TERMINAR AQUI!, ¡VOY A VENGAR A RITSUKO!, ¡LA TRAERÉ A LA VIDA Y ME CASARÉ CON ELLA!

-¿En serio? - Soltó Ushii notando el estado mental del dragón, ahora que había sido encontrado, desarmado y además en una habitación cuya única ventana era demasiado pequeña para que cualquiera de ellos huyera, una bodega sin lugar a dudas - ella no quería nada contigo - Soltó el genio de forma mordaz - no se notaba atraída por ti, ¿cuantos años estuviste acosándola?

-Yo no la acosaba, la protegía, ¡LA PROTEGÍA, DEMONIOS! ¡YO ERA EL ÚNICO QUE LA VEÍA CON AMOR! ¡EL ÚNICO!

-Y aun así, ella parecía más interesada en mi esposa que en ti.

-Eso no es verdad, ¡RETÍRALO!

-Tora estaba muy molesta cuando le quitó la vida, parece que Hebi la tocó sin su permiso.

-¡NO, CLARO QUE NO!, Tú no sabes nada, ¡NADA! ¡Ritsuko era una buena guerrera!, usaba sus encantos para seducir al oponente y luego tomaba su vida, ¡no podía evitarlo! ¡NO PODÍA!

-Aun si me matas, aún si ganas y la revives, esa mujer JAMÁS será tuya, solo te alejaría una y otra vez hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de matarte.

-Somos guerreros, ¿no sería normal morir a manos de la mujer que amo?

Ushii lo observó, lo tenía cerca pero aún no lo suficiente, dio un paso más, lo tenía acorralado.

-No, no lo sería.

-¿Y tú?, mataste a tu esposa y la reviviste después, hace doce años, si funcionó contigo, ¿porqué no funcionaría conmigo?

-Tora me amaba desde antes de entrar a la Taisen, yo no la maté, la herí, vi que la sanaran y la mantuve cerca.

Había lágrimas en la mirada del dragón, el buey al fin había desenredado lo que había al fondo de aquella mirada tan cargada de odio y de dolor, ahora veía claramente lo que escondía esa promesa de venganza... envidia.

Un par de tajos fueron todo lo que necesitó, el primero separó la cabeza del cuerpo, rodando hasta él con una mueca de tristeza imposible de ignorar, el segundo para reclamar el brazo, mismo que Ushii atrapó antes de que tocara el suelo para sacar el bazalete con la llave.

-Realmente espero que tengas lo que yo tengo en tu próxima vida - Murmuró Eiji con sinceridad - si un pecador como yo pudo experimentar algo tan sagrado, espero que tú lo logres también cuando renazcas.

.

Kanae se encontraba escondida en el mismo edificio donde descansaba el cadaver de Hebi, su respiración era pesada y dificultosa, el tanque con veneno se le había caído accidentalmente en las escaleras cuando sintió el aguijonazo en su muñeca, la reacción había sido inmediata, había tosido tanto, que llegar al final de la escalera había sido un triunfo, por si fuera poco, su mano se había llenado de sangre, el miedo la atrapó entonces, mientras buscaba con desesperación algo para ayudarla a limpiar aquel líquido rojo, no quería que Eiji la viera, no quería preocuparlo más, necesitaban acabar con todo pronto pero, simplemente no podía, estaba cansada, dolorida, un fuerte regusto a metal inundaba su boca y su nariz mientras intentaba ponerse en pie, abriendo la primera puerta que encontró, sonriendo incrédula al observar un inodoro recibiéndola y un lavabo justo a un lado.

Despacio, caminó los pocos pasos que faltaban para llegar al lavabo, abrió la llave del agua fría pero no salió nada, comenzó a reír sin fuerza mientras sentía sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas - ¡Maldición!, esto parece una puta broma - susurró antes de intentar abrir la otra llave... nada, un sonido como de eructo se dejó escuchar en aquel desolado baño, de haber tenido fuerza se habría reído como estúpida pero no podía, resignada, jaló la toalla que había colgada detrás de ella y procedió a limpiar sus manos, luego su boca, metiendo la tela para tratar de sacar las pruebas de que tan mal estaba.

Algunas bocanadas de aire después, había salido del baño, caminando primero, trotando después, corriendo tan pronto recuperó un poco sus fuerzas para llegar al tejado, abriendo la vieja puerta que daba a la azotea y encontrándose con el cuerpo de Hebi tendido en el suelo, acercándose y tomando la mano donde la guerrera llevaba el brazalete con veneno, jalando un poco asqueada y arrancando aquella extremidad, cayendo al suelo casi sin fuerzas.

-Esto debe ser un castigo - Soltó la castaña con ironía, notando la mano que había arrancado justo sobre uno de sus senos - última vez que me pasa esto, lo juro - murmuró de nuevo justo antes de sentarse para sacar el brazalete y guardarlo junto con los demás, lanzando aquel brazo tan lejos como le era posible y escuchando el ruido de la carne impactando contra algo... y luego cayendo al suelo.

-¿Estás bien? - Sonó aquella voz profunda e inconfundible de Eiji, devolviéndola a la realidad y haciéndola sonreír como una boba mientras volteaba a verlo.

-¡SI!, vamos, tenemos que... ¡hey, no! ¿qué haces?

Eiji la había tomado entre sus brazos, alzándola como ella lo había cargado hacía un rato, besándola con efusividad antes de colocarla en el suelo, tocándola por todas partes de forma descarada y haciéndola sonrojar en el proceso, soltándola y haciéndose para atrás luego de aquello.

-No pareces herida por ningún lado, pero te lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿estás bien?, sabes a sangre.

Aira volteó el rostro completamente avergonzada, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho como si estuviera cubriéndose y sintiéndose completamente desnuda.

-Tengo sed, es todo.

Kashii la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, el tiempo deteniéndose mientras era inspeccionada por aquella mirada gris e inquisitiva, volviendo a la realidad cuando el pelinegro se inclinó para besarla en la frente con un suspiro de resignación.

-Vayamos por algo de tomar entonces, nada de alcohol, avísame si te duele, seguro encontraremos algo que puedas tomar para aliviarlo antes de ir a buscar a Omui, tenemos que terminar con esto de una vez.

No dijo nada más, simplemente asintió mientras se colgaba del brazo de su compañero de batalla completamente resignada al darse cuenta de que había sido descubierta, la próxima dosis sería letal y ambos lo sabían, solo una dosis más... no habría tiempo para su duelo, y eso, por extraño que pareciera, la había desanimado más que sentir a la muerte tan cerca.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Luego de un par de meses ausente (mil disculpas a todos, escapó a mi control) regresamos con la treceava taisen y bueno, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo?, no estoy muy segura de haber plasmado el enfrentamiento como esperaba que sucediera realmente, aunque, apoyándome en el siempre metódico y observador Eiji, las personas suelen ser más descuidadas cuando enfurecen, obviamente el dragón no podía ganar y además era superado en número por el mejor equipo de la Taisen.

Y bueno, dos capítulos más y llegamos al final, ¡FELIZ DÍA DE LA AMISTAD A TODOS!... bueno, bueno, Feliz día del amor y la amistad, mis mejores deseos para todos y nos estaremos leyendo pronto, espero... más pronto que la última vez, lo prometo.

SARABA


	6. Duelo

**DUELO**

-¡Eiji, quédate quieto! - Se quejaba Kanae mientras intentaba desinfectar las pequeñas quemaduras en los brazos y el rostro del buey.

-Tardas demasiado Kanae - Fue la seca respuesta del pelinegro justo antes de levantarse de la silla en que estaba sentado - tenemos cosas más urgentes que atender.

-¡Carajo contigo! solo déjame curarte ¿si? - Soltó el tigre ligeramente enfadada mientras obligaba al otro guerrero a sentarse de nuevo para poder revisarle el rostro, el cuello y detrás de las orejas con una bolita de algodón llena de desinfectante en la mano izquierda.

-Debemos irnos ahora, ya hemos gastado 20 minutos aquí.

Aira se detuvo en ese momento, observando a Kashii un par de segundos antes de dejar caer la torunda con desinfectante para subirse a las piernas de aquel hombre, abriéndose de piernas para quedar a horcajadas sobre aquellas otras enfundadas en el traje negro de torero que portaba, aferrándolo del chaleco mientras reclamaba sus labios, dándolo todo en un único beso cargado con toda clase de emociones.

Eiji se dejo hacer, afianzando sus brazos a la espalda de su esposa, aceptando el beso y respondiendo apenas para evitar ser arrastrado por aquella marejada de pasión, angustia y miedo que detectaba en la castaña, esperando con calma a que ella se calmara para romper el beso, aceptando los besos rápidos y cargados de afecto que ella había comenzado a depositar en sus labios cada vez con menos fuerza, hasta ser apenas la insinuación de una caricia.

-¿Estas mejor ahora?

-Lo estoy... ¿crees que haya alguna forma de mantener a Omui con vida?

Eiji la observo ligeramente confundido, pensando aquello un segundo después.

-El problema son los brazaletes, aún si la convencemos de dejarnos usar su llave para liberarte, probablemente seguirá recibiendo veneno hasta el final.

-No deseo cortarle el brazo - Confesó Kanae en un suspiro - tampoco quiero dejarla morir, ¿crees que podríamos usar las llaves en ambos brazaletes.

El genio de la masacre alargó su mano apenas un poco para tomar la cadena que pendía del cuello de su amante, jalándola ligeramente para poder apreciar la colección de once brazaletes con llaves colgando justo al final de la cadena. Con cuidado, Eiji separó uno de los letales artefactos para poder observarlo más de cerca, tomando el siguiente para verificar algo, observándolos por todos los lugares que pudo.

Era curioso, las llaves apenas y tenían dientes, por supuesto, todas eran exactamente iguales, del tamaño justo para ingresar en las diminutas ranuras que adornaban las circunferencias de los brazaletes, por dentro era posible notar tres aperturas, una de las cuales parecía hecha de vidrio negro, como la pantalla de un celular mientras las otras dos eran apenas un par de agujeros. El buey movió uno de los brazaletes sin dejar de observar una de aquellas aberturas, captando repentinamente un minúsculo destello de luz, observando con más cuidado era posible observar una punta al interior, tan fina como una aguja de coser normal, el hecho de que hubiera dos de estos agujeros le hizo pensar que en efecto, aquellos artefactos cargaban veneno y antídoto, posiblemente las llaves cerraban el flujo de uno y abrían el flujo del otro, no estaba del todo seguro, pero tenía sentido, además, aquel vidrio debía servir para algo, quizás un detector o algo así.

Kashii soltó con cuidado los objetos, escuchando el tintineo de unos contra otros mientras soltaba un suspiro derrotado, realmente estaba fuera de su campo de conocimiento.

-Algo se nos ocurrirá, será mejor irnos ahora si queremos encontrarla - Murmuró el guerrero con la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo el calor de su mujer aún entre sus brazos - aún si tú no deseas matarla, ten en cuenta que ella tiene un deseo por el cual nos mataría a ambos, así que...

Ni una palabra más, la guerrera del tigre se levantó de su lugar justo antes de ofrecerle una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, su rostro se notaba sombrío y melancólico ante la realidad.

-Si me ves dudar o encuentras otra forma...

-Intervendré si veo que te quedan cinco minutos y no hemos encontrado una solución aceptable - Sentenció el guerrero del buey - si debo escoger entre tu vida o la de Omui, siempre escogeré la tuya, aún si Omui se parece a Sora.

Kanae asintió con la cabeza baja, sintiendo una mano reconfortante en su espalda mientras ambos comenzaban su camino fuera de la farmacia hacia el parque justo frente a ellos. Realmente le dolía pensarlo, su pequeña y amada sobrina Kana cada día se parecía más a la guerrera a la cual debía enfrentar. Si perdía la vida en ese último enfrentamiento, podía estar segura de que su sobrina realmente se presentaría dentro de doce años, cuando la Taisen se celebrara una vez más.

...

Correr, saltar, observar, detenerse de forma repentina, nada fuera de lo común para ambos veteranos, si bien los campos de guerra usualmente no alojaban más trampas que algún pelotón oculto para una emboscada, ambos estaban acostumbrados en fijarse hasta en el más mínimo detalle de cada zona para poder dar con niños y familias atrapadas por el fuego cruzado en cualquier país al que llegaban para combatir.

Un hilo delgado, un brillo extraño entre la arena del parque, tierra recién removida y espacios de pasto doblados de forma distinta al resto eran parte del rastreo de aquella noche, Ushii debía poner atención extra a los detalles debido a la luz, no importaba si estaban debajo de una farola o alejados de algunas cuantas, la luz era escasa. Tora tenía ventaja en ese terreno, su vista era mejor que la de su compañero en la oscuridad, como si se tratara de un verdadero felino, a pesar de esto, ella también se había mostrado más atenta de lo normal, no solo debían encontrar a Omui lo más pronto posible, también debían tener cuidado de no caer en alguna de las trampas que la joven guerrera del gallo había sembrado aquí y allá.

-¡Tardaron bastante en volver, había comenzado a aburrirme! - Soltó una voz demasiado familiar justo en el lugar donde la habían encontrado más temprano, la búsqueda había sido relativamente corta a causa de esto.

-Tuvimos algunos enfrentamientos apenas salir del parque - Respondió el buey.

La guerrera pelirroja bajó de inmediato el árbol que había utilizado como refugio para camuflarse en aquel entorno, su muñeca izquierda seguía mostrando un único brazalete con una llave delgada y alargada sobre la muñequera verde idéntica a la de la mano derecha, mientras que la falda similar a la cola de un gallo mostraba otro brazalete hábilmente atado entre los diferentes vuelos.

-Entonces, ¿estás lista Tora San? - Preguntó la joven con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras tomaba el látigo que colgaba de su cintura y sujetándolo con ambas manos mientras dejaba que éste se desenrollara, como si se tratara de una gimnasta especialista en el uso de un listón.

-Antes de eso, ¿no preferirías entregarnos tu llave Omui? - Ofreció la castaña mientras se colocaba frente a su oponente, ambas bajo la luz de un farol - podríamos tener ese duelo de todas formas y pedir que se te libere del brazalete y del veneno a los organizadores.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! - Contestó repentinamente furiosa la joven guerrera - quiero pelear, quiero ganar, ¡QUIERO PEDIR MI DESEO Y VERLO CUMPLIDO!

El buey y el tigre intercambiaron una mirada en ese preciso momento, cómo si estuvieran discutiendo y reafirmando, Tora casi podía escuchar a su esposo murmurar un "te lo dije" y Ushii podía leer a la perfección un "tenía que intentar" en los ojos de su esposa.

-Supongo que ustedes también tendrán un deseo que pedir - Dijo el gallo repentinamente más tranquila, con una nota de tristeza en su voz - pero, no pienso renunciar, ¡SOY UNA ORGULLOSA GUERRERA DEL CLAN NIWA, OMUI, GUERRERA DEL GALLO! ¡Y NO PIENSO PERDER ANTE NADIE!

-Si eso quieres... - Respondió Tora sin muchos ánimos mientras adoptaba su posición - aunque, no puedo permitirme tenerte piedad.

Tora se lanzó directa al ataque de un salto, Omui no tardó en intentar atacarla con el látigo. Tora la esquivó agilmente, cambiando su trayectoria levemente, intentando asestarle una patada a la pelirroja. Omui saltó hacia atrás, lanzando su látigo una vez más, atrapando el pie del tigre. Kanae simplemente se jaló un poco antes de tomar impulso para saltar hacia su oponente, derribándola en el proceso.

-¡SE UNA BUENA NIÑA Y ENTRÉGAME ESA LLAVE! - Exigió el tigre.

-¡NO SOY UNA NIÑA! - Se defendió Omui forcejeando con su contrincante - ¡Y NO TE LA VOY A DAR! - Concluyó mientras giraba hacia atrás con fuerza tratando de intercambiar lugares.

Tora había leído los movimientos de Omui, resistiéndose lo suficiente para evitar quedar debajo de ella. Ambas habían quedado lado a lado forcejeando apenas un momento antes de que el tigre le lanzara algo de arena y pasto a los ojos a la pelirroja, lanzando un puñetazo contra su estómago.

La guerrera del gallo estaba ciega, girando apenas a tiempo para ser rozada por aquel golpe. Repentinamente la joven había soltado un silbido demasiado similar al canto de un ave de ciudad, recibiendo por respuesta cientos de trinos acercándose cada vez más rápido. Tora había perdido la concentración, volteando confundida apenas un par de segundos. Omui se levantó de un salto, usando su látigo para tomar la rama de un árbol e impulsarse tan alto como le era posible, aprovechando para sacudirse mientras era rodeada por cientos de aves de manera repentina.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS...?

Tora no pudo terminar, algunas aves se habían lanzado contra ella, incapacitándola para ver y chillando tan cerca que su oído había quedado completamente confundido mientras intentaba golpear a las aves, derribando algunas pero sin lograr librarse de ellas.

-¡QUINCE MINUTOS! - Tronó la voz del buey desde el lugar donde se había posicionado para observar aquel encuentro.

De pronto Omui estaba de nuevo en el suelo, con una rodilla cerca del suelo y la mano contraria completamente apoyada en tierra, su otra mano intentando de forma desesperada sacudirse el ojo gris mientras el verde se notaba limpio y completamente abierto.

-¡ESO FUE MUY BAJO! - Se quejó la pelirroja con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡ESTO ES IGUAL DE BAJO! - Devolvió la castaña mientras seguía golpeando aves, sin poder salir de la espesa cortina viviente de pájaros grises revoloteando a su alrededor.

-¡ESA ES MI HABILIDAD!, ¡SOY UNA ENCANTADORA DE AVES!

La pelirroja dio otro chiflido similar al anterior y los pájaros sobrevivientes salieron volando a esconderse entre las ramas de los árboles cercanos, mostrando a una guerrera del tigre ligeramente confundida y bastante rasguñada por todas partes.

-¡No tienes idea de cuanto odio a los pájaros! - Se quejó Tora.

-¿En serio?, yo los amo, siempre están ahí para mí, son mis mejores amigos.

Ninguna dijo nada mientras la artista marcial volvía a lanzarse al ataque, puñetazos y patadas del estilo Aira volaban intentando golpear a la guerrera del gallo, la cual parecía danzar mientras esquivaba a su rival, alejándose de las sucesiones rápidas y lanzando objetos con su látigo entre dichas secuencias.

-¡DIEZ MINUTOS! - Gritó Ushii de nuevo, su voz sonando con algo de urgencia poco usual.

-¿De qué habla?, ¿tenemos tiempo límite? - Se atrevió a preguntar el gallo entre un ataque y otro - ¡Pensé que este era un duelo a muerte!

-¡Lo es! - Respondió Tora - con límite de tiempo... y no quiero matarte... ¡en verdad me agradas!

-¡También me agradas! - Respondió Omui saltando tan lejos como le fue posible - por eso debo tomar tu vida.

El látigo chasqueó con fuerza mientras el tigre lo evitaba sin dejar de avanzar, otro chasquido y uno más, Tora no había dejado de correr como un enorme felino dispuesto a atrapar a su presa, abalanzandose con la intención de utilizar uno de sus puños y errando aparentemente.

-¿A dónde estás apuntando? - Bromeó Omui intentando alejar al tigre con una patada.

-A un punto específico - Respondió Tora mientras se dejaba caer al suelo para evitar la patada, impulsándose con las palmas y las puntas de los pies antes de tomar un mayor impulso con las piernas y las rodillas.

-¡CINCO MINUTOS! - Gritó Ushii demasiado cerca.

Omui no pudo evitar distraerse, volteando justo a tiempo de ver los rápidos pasos del pelinegro acercándose a ella con la espada desenvainada justo antes de sentir un puño impactarse contra su mandíbula y nublándole la vista por el dolor.

-Lamento esto Makoto - Murmuró Tora antes de tomarle el pulgar izquierdo y quebrarlo con fuerza.

Un lamento agudo y lastimero había sido lo que detuviera a Eiji de cercenar la cabeza de la pelirroja, deteniendo su espada apenas a un milímetro del cuello de ella.

-¿Tora?

-Está bien, déjala, tengo el brazalete.

El genio de la masacre observó un momento a la mujer en el suelo antes de darle solo un asentimiento de cabeza, volviendo a envainar su espada mientras observaba a su compañera.

-¿Le rompiste el pulgar?

-Apenas lo recordé, puedes quitarte sogas y esposas de las manos si te rompes el pulgar.

-¡NO, ESO ES TRAMPA! - Se quejó la guerrera del gallo con lágrimas en los ojos.

No hubo respuesta, Ushii simplemente estaba ahí a su lado observándola mientras volteaba cada poco ante el sonido tintineante de los brazaletes que él y Tora habían recolectado.

-Avísame si necesitas ayuda - Indicó el buey sin dejar de vigilar.

-OK - Soltó el tigre mientras los brazaletes seguían haciendo ruido.

-Eiji San - Llamó la joven caída con en un gemido, llamando la atención del guerrero una vez más - lamento mucho esto.

Otro silbido y en menos de un segundo todos los pájaros del parque estaban rodeando a Ushii, bloqueándole la visibilidad.

-¡OMUI! - Gritó el hombre completamente enfadado.

-¡NO PIENSO VOLVER DERROTADA A CASA! - Fue todo lo que gritó la joven antes de levantarse.

.

Tora volteó completamente perpleja al escuchar el estruendo de cientos de pájaros cerca, el terror que había vivido doce años atrás atacándola de nuevo mientras veía aquellas criaturas moverse con rapidez hasta atrapar a su esposo, no pudo evitar soltar la llave que había estado a punto de meter en su brazalete mientras escuchaba las quejas de Ushii y Omui a su lado, observando a la pelirroja ponerse en pie de un salto.

-¡NO HE TERMINADO CONTIGO! - Gritó la joven completamente furiosa, lanzando su látigo contra Tora, quien había saltado lejos por puro instinto.

-¡OMUI BASTA! - Intentó quejarse Ushii mientras más y más cuerpos de pájaros muertos salían del torbellino oscuro en que estaba envuelto.

-¡Demonios! - Se quejó Tora por lo bajo justo antes de darse cuenta de que había dejado en el suelo cuatro de los brazaletes mientras los otros siete colgaban del que ella tenía alrededor de su mano.

-¡VEAMOS QUIEN GANA AHORA! - Soltó Omui triunfante mientras lanzaba un latigazo directo a Tora.

El tigre se había cubierto con el brazo en que cargaba los brazaletes, viendo con terror como tres de estos salían volando por los aires - ¡NO!

La pelirroja había comenzado a reír, lanzando latigazos a diestra y siniestra, haciendo volar los brazaletes que algunas aves habían comenzado a atrapar al vuelo, y alcanzando a golpear a Tora en diferentes partes del cuerpo.

-¡DIJE BASTA! - Sonó la voz de Eiji completamente furiosa en el preciso momento en que el resto de las aves a su alrededor eran cortadas en cientos de pedazos en apenas un par de segundos y Kanae caía de rodillas comenzando a toser con fuerza.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Omui había dejado de reír, Tora se había desplomado en el suelo tosiendo de forma dolorosa y escupiendo sangre con cada convulsión, Ushii había cortado al gallo en el abdomen mientras la hacía a un lado, tomando con desesperación la mano presa del tigre para intentar mover las llaves que se habían mantenido de milagro unidas al brazalete en su muñeca.

-¡KANAE! - Soltó el pelinegro con angustia y miedo en la voz.

La castaña no podía dejar de toser, había lágrimas corriendo de sus ojos mientras la sangre comenzaba a escurrirle por la nariz, Makoto los observaba a ambos sin soltar el corte poco profundo que había recibido un segundo atrás, se veía sorprendida mientras soltaba un nuevo silbido.

Los brazaletes faltantes habían comenzado a caer de repente, el primero había tomado al buey completamente por sorpresa, el resto los había atrapado con su espada, apresurándose a colocar las llaves hasta completar el círculo de doce ranuras. Un sonido extraño había salido del aparato mientras los brazaletes extra se soltaban, dejando solo las llaves sobre aquella anilla metálica que finalmente, se había abierto.

-¡KANAE! ¡KANAE RESPÓNDEME! ¡KANAE!

Makoto no se atrevía a acercarse mientras observaba como el cuerpo de Tora se había convulsionado un momento antes de dejarse de mover, había sangre alrededor de su cabeza y la piel que podía verse de su torso había comenzado a tomar un ligero color púrpura.

Eiji tomó el cuerpo de su esposa sin pensarlo más, levantándose de inmediato y comenzando a correr.

-¡SALTA! - Gritó la voz de Makoto demasiado cerca.

El buey obedeció, recordando en aquel momento que el parque estaba lleno de trampas.

-¡DERECHA, DERECHA, IZQUIERDA! - Había indicado Makoto mientras corría intentando seguir el ritmo del buey - ¡SALTA, IZQUIERDA, SALTA! - Sonó la voz del gallo cada vez más lejana hasta que finalmente el buey había salido del parque, corriendo hacía el edificio que había servido para darles la bienvenida más temprano, sintiendo el corazón estrujándose en su pecho mientras se obligaba a seguir corriendo, evitando alarmarse demasiado mientras sentía el cuerpo entre sus brazos perdiendo cada vez más calor, la respiración de Tora cada vez más lenta y suave, y aquel color amoratado extendiéndose lentamente hacia su vientre.

.

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

¿Qué demonios acaba de ocurrir aqui?, ¿No se suponía que iban a ganar?... bueno, en realidad, si ganaron, Tora lleva todas las llaves en su muñeca, pero... en fin, esto se acaba en el siguiente capítulo, ¿veremos un funeral, un suicidio o algo más alentador? noup, no pienso decírselos aún, en todo caso, espero que hayan disfrutado mucho de este capítulo, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que hayan llegado hasta aqui y pues, disculpen si el capítulo ha quedado demasiado corto, realmente no estoy segura porque me puse a escribirlo directamente en línea. Nos estaremos leyendo dentro de una o dos semanas, espero, para poder dar una conclusión a esta historia.

SARABA


	7. Conclusión

**CONCLUSIÓN**

-¡TRAMPA! - Había sentenciado el juez de la décimo tercer taisen mientras observaba con odio al hombre de largos cabellos negros y vestimenta de torero frente a él - ¡DEBERÍA DESCALIFICARLOS A AMBOS Y DEJAR QUE SE PUDRAN!

El genio de la masacre movió la mirada ligeramente a la puerta a su lado, podía sentir su corazón palpitando a toda velocidad todavía, el recuerdo del peso muerto que Tora le había supuesto sobre los brazos segundos atrás era como un fantasma lamentándose sin dejarlo descansar en paz. Tenía sangre manchando de forma visible las mangas y parte del pecho de su camisa blanca además de aquellas que no podían verse en su chaleco negro, incluso sus manos estaban sucias de tierra y sangre, peor aún, la sangre pertenecía a su esposa y el sentimiento de impotencia que sentía no dejaba de carcomerlo por dentro.

-¿ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO ACASO? - Se quejó de nuevo el juez, su cara completamente distorsionada por la indignación y la furia que sentía en aquel preciso momento.

-Ignoro la razón de obligarnos a luchar o quienes estén detrás de este torneo - Respondió Ushii finalmente -lo único que sé es que mi esposa ganó el torneo, espero que sean capaces de salvarle la vida.

-Están tratándola en este preciso momento - Respondió el juez entre dientes - y yo todavía podría dar la orden de cancelar todo el tratamiento y optar porque se le termine de administrar el veneno de los brazaletes.

El guerrero del buey observó fijamente al frente, su mirada gris batiéndose en un duelo de voluntades contra la mirada azul glaciar que refulgía con odio en el rostro de Décimo Tercéritus.

-¿Cual trampa? - Preguntó finalmente el buey, luego de constatar que nada bueno podría salir si se dejaba llevar como lo estaba haciendo el hombre frente a sí.

-¿No es obvio?, no solo estuvieron luchando en equipo, además tú nunca usaste el brazalete en primer lugar.

-Los clanes del Buey y el Tigre acordaron pactar una alianza momentánea, eso nunca ha ido contra las reglas, de ser así, los guerreros del Dragón y la Serpiente deberían estar descalificados desde el tercer torneo - Declaró Ushii tratando de mantener la calma en todo momento - en cuanto al brazalete, lo mantuve en mi poder hasta que decidí entregárselo a mi esposa como acto de rendición, situación que tampoco va contra las reglas.

Décimo Tercéritus había comenzado a rechinar los dientes con aire ofendido y las manos cerradas fuertemente, como si de esa manera pudiera contenerse y evitar utilizar el florete en su costado. Finalmente, el juez había dado dos pasos atrás, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando sus ojos por un momento, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza y comenzando a mecerla de modo afirmativo, como si estuviese escuchando a alguien susurrándole cosas al oído, cosas que el guerrero del buey era completamente incapaz de percibir

-Ya veo - Soltó repentinamente el castaño antes de llevar una mano a su oído derecho para luego tomar aire con calma, relajándose poco después y volviendo a dirigirle la mirada a su interlocutor -bien, dado que no intentaste huir y recibiste daño de tus combates previos, no habrá represalias.

-Lo agradezco - Respondió el genio justo antes de lanzar otra mirada de soslayo a la puerta -¿debo tomar esto como que Tora será atendida?

-Si, podrás pasar a verla dentro de un rato más, ¿alguna idea de cual era el deseo que iba a solicitar?

-Clemencia para la guerrera del gallo

El rostro del juez había comenzado a contorsionarse de nuevo, pasando de la incredulidad al fastidio y del fastidio a la ira.

De pronto, el leve sonido de una espada deslizándose fuera de su funda a gran velocidad alertó a Ushii a tiempo para desenvainar su propia espada y defenderse de todos los golpes y estocadas que el juez había comenzado a lanzar contra él. Eiji estaba defendiéndose apenas, completamente sorprendido por la velocidad y fuerza del juez que había comenzado a atacarlo de la nada, si no hubiera estado realmente preocupado por lo que encontraría al otro lado de la puerta, realmente habría podido concentrarse más en defender y atacar, estaba seguro que habría disfrutado inmensamente batirse en duelo con un oponente tan habilidoso en esgrima como el que tenía delante, sin embargo, el rival era realmente un juez, no podía atacarlo.

Unos cuantos segundos y repentinamente un sonido apabullante y agudo los había hecho detenerse a ambos para cubrir sus oídos, ni bien el sonido se hubiera apagado, Kashii volvió a incorporarse, sorprendiéndose al notar al juez aún en el suelo, quejándose de dolor mientras cubría sus oídos como si el sonido siguiera taladrándoles el cerebro.

La puerta que el buey había estado cuidando se abrió repentinamente, Ushii no pudo menos que sorprenderse al reconocer al hombre que había atravesado el portal, nada menos que el juez de la taisen anterior, el cual le había saludado cordialmente con la cabeza mientras le hacía un ademán para que lo siguiera. Un vistazo al suelo le confirmó que el juez más joven estaba completamente incapacitado a seguirlos o poner cualquier queja, simplemente lo pasó por un lado, como si se tratara de una bolsa de basura en su camino, para luego cruzar el umbral que llevaba al interior de una de las oficinas del antiguo palacio de gobierno de la isla.

.

Una sala confortable y recién lavada recibió al guerrero del buey y al juez de la taisen anterior, éste último no se detuvo sino hasta llegar a los sillones, tomando asiento en uno y volviendo a llamar al genio de la masacre con un ademán, invitándolo a tomar asiento frente a él. Ushii obedeció, posicionándose elegantemente en el asiento que se le había designado mientras buscaba entre sus memorias toda la información que poseía de aquel hombre mayor, cuya cara sonriente había ganado un par de arrugas.

-Duodecouple, ¿me equivoco? - Soltó el buey apenas tomar asiento.

-Veo que me recuerda, Ushii San, ¡felicidades por haber sobrevivido a la treceava taisen!

-¿Puedo preguntar que sucedió con Décimo Tercéritus?

El semblante amable y sonriente de Duodecouple cambió por un momento a otro más serio mientras el hombre se agachaba ligeramente, juntando ambas manos enguantadas y soltando un suspiro de resignación en aquel preciso momento.

-Mi compañero ha sido sancionado, nada por lo cual usted deba preocuparse aún, Ushii San; cambiando de tema, nos encontramos en una situación fuera de lo común, nunca nos había sucedido que el ganador estuviera tan herido que no pudiera solicitar su deseo y dar la entrevista por cuenta propia.

-Lo entiendo, ¿cómo está ella?

El viejo frente al buey recobró su sonrisa en ese momento, sentándose erguido y ajustando el abrigo negro de viaje que portaba en aquel momento -El veneno fue anulado con éxito, su alergia está siendo controlada en este momento, lamentablemente la pasarán a cirugía en cualquier momento, la reacción al veneno provocó algunos problemas con sus órganos internos, nada que no podamos arreglar, aunque cabe la posibilidad de que ella quedé incapacitada para concebir de manera permanente, ¡mis más sinceras disculpas por esto último!

-No se disculpe, sabíamos que podía suceder algo como esto.

-En cuanto al deseo de la ganadora, ¿había usted pedido clemencia para la guerrera del gallo?

-Si.

-¿Está completamente seguro que ese es el deseo de la guerrera del tigre?

-Tora no deseaba reclamar la vida de Omui, lo discutimos justo antes de ir en su búsqueda.

-Entiendo, se le administrará un antídoto a la señorita Niwa, sin embargo, ni ella ni usted podrán abandonar esta isla, al menos, hasta que podamos entrevistar a la ganadora, lo comprende, ¿cierto?

-Perfectamente.

-Bien, eso es todo por el momento, una disculpa por el comportamiento inapropiado de mi compañero Décimo Tercéritus, aún es demasiado joven para controlarse como es debido.

-Disculpa aceptada.

.

Algunas horas más tarde Eiji se encontraba sentado junto a una ventana, observando detenidamente a la mujer acostada en la cama de hospital. El sentimiento de deja vú era difícil de ignorar, de nuevo había terminado la taisen esperando a que la guerrera del tigre abriera los ojos. A diferencia de la vez anterior, esta vez se sentía preocupado por la mascarilla de oxígeno y las bolsas de suero y sangre conectadas a la guerrera postrada, además no deseaba preguntarle nada para saciar su curiosidad, simplemente deseaba con toda su alma volver a ver aquel par de ojos verdes y escuchar la voz característica de Kanae maldiciendo por las pequeñas cicatrices que la cirugía había dejado en diferentes zonas de su abdomen.

El ruido de alguien tocando a la puerta sacó a Eiji de su ensoñación, simplemente volteó a la puerta mientras esta se abría levemente para mostrar la mitad del rostro de la guerrera del clan Niwa asomándose al interior completamente compungida.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante

La pelirroja no tardó en entrar entonces, por su lenguaje corporal, Kashii podía adivinar que Makoto se sentía completamente avergonzada mientras se acercaba con aquel paso inseguro y la cabeza gacha.

-¿Sucede algo, Makoto donno?

La joven se detuvo en ese preciso momento, lanzando una mirada de soslayo a la cama, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para el pelinegro, quien simplemente se cruzó de brazos para esperar a que la menor le respondiera.

-Quería... agradecerle a Kanae por el antídoto, pero...

-Despertará en unas horas más, es muy fuerte, no te preocupes.

-No entiendo - Murmuró Makoto completamente confundida - dijeron que había sido su deseo, pero...

-Lo es, ella no quería matarte.

La mirada de confusión y perplejidad de aquellos ojos dispares no paraban de ir de un lado al otro de la habitación, mirándolo a él y luego a Kanae en un claro signo de consternación, Eiji no pudo evitar carraspear un poco para obligar a Makoto a estarse quieta, dándose cuenta de que la joven necesitaba una explicación aún mayor.

-Yo pedí el deseo en lugar de Kanae, no teníamos tiempo para esperar a que ella despertara, esa es la razón de que no te permitan ir a casa todavía, si Kanae despierta y decide pedir un deseo distinto, seguramente los organizadores reclamarán tu vida, te recomiendo que te relajes y comas algo, estoy seguro de que nos llevarán a casa mañana por la mañana.

-Pero, ¿ella en verdad...

-Cómo dije, Kanae no deseaba reclamar tu vida...

-Pero, ¿no tenían otro deseo?

-No

Makoto lo observó con atención en ese preciso momento, como si no entendiera lo que acababan de decirle o no pudiera creerlo, Eiji suspiró de nuevo, no le sorprendía, el clan Niwa siempre se había caracterizado por su falta de empatía hacia el resto, no era secreto que era de las pocas familias zodiacales que había enviado a sus guerreros contra su país natal por el precio adecuado.

-Makoto donno, Kanae y yo seguiremos asistiendo a este torneo hasta que ambos estemos muertos y no podamos luchar más, ella lo hace para evitar que los miembros de su clan sean expuestos a la muerte, yo vengo para asegurarme que ella salga con vida, nuestro único deseo es sobrevivir y volver a casa juntos, ¿lo comprendes?

-Si - Murmuró la joven Niwa mientras asentía lentamente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras juntaba las manos frente a ella, agachando su cuerpo hasta la mitad en una reverencia bastante profunda -lamento mucho haberme comportado como una niña maleducada allá afuera, estoy segura de que Kanae no habría tenido que soportar una operación si yo hubiera aceptado mi derrota desde un inicio, espero que puedan perdonar mi egoísmo.

-Gracias, le diré cuando haya despertado.

La pelirroja no pudo permanecer más tiempo ahí, simplemente dio un último vistazo a ambos guerreros antes de hacer una última reverencia, esta vez a la cama, para luego volver a salir por donde había entrado, dejando a Eiji sumido de nuevo en sus pensamientos, con el sonido del monitor al lado de Kanae como fondo a sus meditaciones.

.

No sabía que hora era, aunque si que recordaba donde estaba. Luego de llenar sus pulmones con aire y estirarse un poco en la silla en que había dormido, Eiji Kashii despertó.

Lo primero que notó fue la cama vacía junto a él, luego la sábana que tenía encima y finalmente, la escasa luz entrando por su ventana. El reloj colgado al lado de la puerta le dio la información que necesitaba, debían ser las 3:30 de la mañana.

De pronto escuchó una risa cantarina amortiguada por los muros del lugar, sonrió disimuladamente, estaba seguro de que eso era lo que lo había despertado.

El guerrero del buey se levantó en ese momento, dejando la sábana levemente doblada sobre la silla mientras caminaba hacia el baño de la habitación, necesitaba lavar su cara y retirarse algo del polvo y sudor que se le habían acumulado el día anterior con los combates, incluso se habría dado una ducha si no supiera que Kanae volvería a entrar a la habitación en cualquier momento.

Y así había sido.

Apenas el buey salió del baño, Tora había entrado de nuevo a la habitación en una silla de ruedas, envuelta en una bata azul de paciente, con el cabello alborotado, una bolsa de suero colgando a un lado y una enorme y brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Kanae! - Se apresuró Eiji, cruzando la habitación a paso rápido y quedando de rodillas al lado de la silla de ruedas, llamando la atención de la castaña por completo.

-¿Te desperté? - Preguntó la guerrera del tigre ligeramente apenada mientras aferraba una de las manos que el pelinegro había apoyado en el brazo de su silla - lo lamento Eiji, no pensé que me escucharías desde aqui, deberías haber dormido un poco más.

-No te disculpes, yo no debí haberme dormido mientras te esperaba.

-No te habrían dejado acompañarme, ¿sabes?

-Aún así, me habría gustado ser la primer persona en saludarte hoy.

-Bueno, fuiste la primer persona que vi hoy.

Ambos sonrieron un momento antes de que la enfermera llevara la silla hasta la cama en el preciso momento que una ambulancia pasaba frente al hospital, iluminando la habitación en tonos rojos antes de desaparecer.

-Está bien, yo la ayudo desde aquí - Ofreció Eiji en cuanto notó que la enfermera iba a pasar a Kanae a la cama, notando a la mujer haciéndose a un lado para permitirle actuar.

-Un baño de esponja me caería bien Eiji, justo ahora.

El buey soltó una pequeña risa mientras la enfermera se retiraba con la silla de ruedas, él simplemente colocó a su esposa en la cama, cubriéndola con la sábana y acomodando la bolsa de suero en su lugar antes de volver a sentarse en la silla donde había pasado la noche.

-Será mejor que duermas, podremos ocuparnos de lavarte bien cuando nos dejen volver a casa.

-Si, en cuanto a eso... aparentemente tendré que seguir en un hospital al menos otra semana, me dijeron que van a trasladarnos a Japón después que amanezca, y enviarán una carta a nuestros padres, no entendí bien, pero parece que la reacción alérgica dejó frito mi sistema reproductor.

-Lo sé, fui yo quien solicitó que enviaran un informe al respecto a ambos clanes, no te preocupes por eso.

Ninguno dijo nada más, Kanae cayó dormida pocos minutos después bajo la atenta mirada de Eiji, quien se apresuró entonces a abrir una de las maletas que habían dejado en la habitación antes de que la operación terminara. Con cuidado, sacó el celular con la estampa de tigre que Kanae había guardado mientras se ponía la ropa de combate, el pelinegro prendió el aparato y esperó con paciencia a que se terminaran de descargar todos los mensajes pendientes por leer, todos pertenecían a Kaia a decir verdad. Tomándose su tiempo, Eiji los abrió para leerlos uno a uno hasta llegar al final y enviar una respuesta lo más corta y concisa posible, la respuesta no tardó mucho en llegar, luego de leerla Kashii simplemente apagó el aparato y volvió a guardarlo de nuevo en la maleta para luego acomodarse de nuevo en la silla y cerrar sus ojos, después de todo, era completamente inútil mantenerse despierto en aquel momento.

.

El mes estaba por concluir, era el último viernes, hacía cerca de dos semanas que ambos habían vuelto de la última guerra zodiacal y desde que volvieran, Kaia y sus hermanos se habían llevado a Kanae de vuelta a la residencia de los Aira en contra de la voluntad de la castaña, el genio de la masacre tampoco había estado muy de acuerdo, sin embargo, había llegado a un acuerdo con la prima favorita de su esposa, dado que según la tradición, Kanae debía vestir de blanco para mostrar a los dioses que era pura y virgen... cuando hacía diez u once años que no lo era.

Eiji debía admitir que nunca antes se había sentido tan ansioso y aburrido por tanto tiempo. Era cierto que había podido leer todos esos libros que había aplazado, pero también era cierto que el departamento hacía años que no estaba tan silencioso, además, él no se había animado a tomar ningún trabajo, principalmente porque se había pasado sus mañanas tratando de atender a Kanae en la casa de los Aira y sus tardes arreglándolo todo con su familia para la ceremonia nupcial.

Tras algunas discusiones, los dos clanes habían acordado que los novios tuvieran una ceremonia shinto en el templo cercano a la casa Aira para luego recibir una bendición budista en la casa de los Kashii donde se haría un breve brindis, por último, la recepción sería en un salón de eventos de un hotel de renombre en la ciudad, los alumnos más destacados del clan Aira y los mejores clientes de los Kashii así como clientes potenciales y algunos altos mandos de la milicia nipona se reunirían para felicitar a los novios durante esto último.

-¿Después de toda esta farsa podré irme a casa? - Había preguntado Kanae con fastidio mientras Kaia, un par de primas y una modista se esmeraban en ponerle su vestido de novia, compuesto de una bata roja lisa y encima el kimono blanco tradicional, en aquel preciso momento el mayor problema era lo corto de su cabello, no había manera de ponerle el tocado con cuernos que llevaría debajo de su gorro oval sin que este amenazara con caerse al no tener mucho de donde sostenerse.

-Tu padre insiste en que deben irse de la ciudad al menos un fin de semana y tus suegros estuvieron de acuerdo con esto último.

-¡No quiero ir de viaje a ningún lado, ¡estoy harta de estar de viaje! sólo quiero volver a mi casa, a la cual ninguna de ustedes me ha dejado regresar - Musitó genuínamente molesta mientras una de sus primas llegaba con lo que a todas luces parecía una peluca con un peinado clásico de eras pasadas -¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO?

-¡Kana chan! - Canturreó Kaia mientras se abrazaba a la aludida al mismo tiempo que algunas otras de sus primas e incluso Sora se abrazaban a ella para evitar que pudiera moverse - si usaras un corte más femenino no tendríamos que vernos en la necesidad de recurrir a "eso", recuerda que al cabo de la primer ceremonia hay que tomarse una foto con ambas familias sin el _wataboshii_.

-¡ESTO ES ABSURDO! ¡NO NECESITO ESOS ESTÚPIDOS CUERNOS DE CUALQUIER MANERA!

-¡PERO ES TRADICIÓN!

-Eiji ya tiene cuernos, ¡eso debería contar para que yo no los use!

Por un momento todas quedaron en silencio absoluto, observando a Kanae como si hubiera dicho algo verdaderamente ofensivo. Cuando la guerrera del tigre comenzó a tomar un color rojo por toda su cara, el resto de sus familiares estallaron en risas, desconcertando a la novia y dándole tiempo a la modista para acomodarle la peluca y el tocado de un movimiento rápido.

-¡Por lo menos conseguimos una en tu tono de cabello! - Se apresuró a decir Kaia antes de que todas soltaran a la representante del clan para permitirle mirarse en el espejo.

-Si, bueno, no se ve... tan mal - Afirmó Kanae completamente derrotada mientras una de las jóvenes en un colorido kimono azul se acercaba con algunas brochas, una caja con pintura facial y una enorme sonrisa.

-¡A, NO! ¡NADIE ME VA A RETOCAR LA CARA!

-Pero Kanae, te juro que no me...

-¡DIJE QUE NO YUUKO!

El alboroto se estaba haciendo demasiado grande, tanto que Kaia no tardó en salir despavorida de la habitación para volver segundos después jalando con bastante energía al novio, el cual había entrado con una mirada de desconcierto y su aire estóico usual. Apenas Eiji cerró la puerta tras de sí, los gritos, los reclamos e incluso los cojines que habían estado volando de un lado al otro parecieron detenerse de manera repentina.

-¿Se puede saber que sucede? - Preguntó Eiji con calma, observando a todos lados y tomando nota del desastre en la habitación, era como si un huracán hubiera pasado por aquella salita de estar, dejando varios muebles literalmente patas arriba.

-¡EIJI! - Exclamó Kanae completamente sorprendida de observar al genio de la masacre en aquel lugar y en aquel preciso momento.

Kaia no perdió tiempo, colocando ambas manos en el hombro del cornudo para obligarlo a agacharse y poder susurrarle algo mientras señalaba descaradamente a Kanae y algunos de los objetos desperdigados por el suelo. Kashii simplemente soltó un suspiro de cansancio mientras antes de acercarse a Kanae para tomarla de las manos y jalarla a una de las esquinas de la habitación. Tal vez si Kaia no hubiera comenzado a exigirle a las demás que comenzaran a arreglar aquel desastre antes de que Akira entrara a verificar que Kanae estuviera presentable, las demás habrían notado como el rostro de Kanae cambiaba de colores mientras Eiji le llamaba la atención, o la mirada cargada de deseo que ella le había dedicado luego de que él la besara, justo antes de salir de la habitación discretamente para dejarles a una guerrera del tigre tan dócil y manejable como un gatito recién nacido.

Kanae se quejaría más adelante de que aquel día había sido más extenuante que la Taisen misma, aún si no había resultado herida. La procesión al templo, donde Kaia la había acompañado a entrar mientras cargaba una foto con un listón negro mostrando a la difunta madre de Kanae, el nerviosismo que había supuesto salir del templo de la mano de la madre de Eiji mientras él las seguía junto al padre del mismo. La procesión bajo la sombrilla roja para ir a tomarse la foto familiar, el cambio de atuendo por un kimono en rojo y dorado para recibir la bendición de Budah en el jardín de los Kashii, el siguiente cambio por un vestido de novia occidental blanco más elegante que el que había utilizado para su boda por el civil, pero bastante más sencillo y modesto de lo que cabría esperar para la recepción. Dar su discurso sobre lo "maravilloso" que era Eiji luego de que este la presentara a los convidados, recorrer las mesas junto a Eiji para intercambiar algunas palabras de agradecimiento con los invitados, partir el enorme pastel con las insignias de los clanes en la base del mismo y luego despedir a todos los invitados mientras se les entregaban los regalos de agradecimiento la había dejado completamente exhausta.

-Es un alivio entonces que no tengamos amigos cercanos ninguno de los dos - Soltó el buey mientras observaba a Kanae con una falda negra a los tobillos y una blusa anaranjada de manga larga con detalles blancos, sin rastro alguno de maquillaje, de la peluca nin los tocados que había sido forzada a llevar con cada cambio de ropa.

-Sería un alivio si pudiéramos ir directamente a casa - Murmuró el tigre mientras se recostaba ligeramente en el hombro de su esposo, el cual solo había tenido que cambiar su _montsuki_ tradicional por un traje occidental de pantalón, chaleco y saco negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata roja, nada que no usaría aquel hombre un día cualquiera a decir verdad.

-Es una suerte que mi madre me permitiera cambiar nuestro destino de viaje en el último minuto entonces.

La castaña espabiló en ese momento, observando fijamente a su marido para luego voltear a la calle, encontrándose con el edificio donde ambos habían pasado los últimos doce años de su existencia.

-¿VAMOS A CASA? - Preguntó Kanae con una nota de júbilo difícil de pasar por alto.

-Esta noche dormiremos en casa, mañana temprano partiremos a Kyoto - Fue todo lo que el buey pudo decir antes de que su esposa le brincara encima para besarlo completamente emocionada, cortando el beso apenas el taxi se hubo detenido frente a la entrada.

-Así que, ¿a partir de mañana no habrá nadie juzgándonos?

-Tampoco habrá nadie separándome de mi querida gatita.

Ambos sonrieron justo antes de salir del vehículo, Eiji tomó la única maleta con que habían salido del salón de eventos en el hotel, cerrando la puerta antes de cargar a Kanae sobre el hombro con su brazo libre, sonriendo ampliamente al escucharla maldiciendo y reclamando por la manera tan poco amable en que la estaba transportando a casa, permitiéndose reír un momento ante la inmensa felicidad que sentía.

Ambos eran guerreros.

Ambos morirían en algún campo de batalla.

Pero al menos, permanecerían juntos hasta que ese momento llegara y nadie podría volverlo a impedir jamás.

F I N

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

Y aquí concluyen mis relatos para la ruta 54, espero que esta ruta haya sido del agrado de todos. Mil gracias a los que llegaron hasta aqui, a los que agregaron la historia a favoritos y a follows, pero muy especialmente a LilMissAqua thanks again for the reviews, hope you like this end, y una disculpa por el susto del cap anterior, quería dejarlo con algo de emoción antes de entrar al final de la historia.

Y bueno, que este sea el final no significa que deje de escribir fics sobre esta pareja, sigo irremediablemente enamorada de ellos, así que seguramente llegue a escribir algún one shot si algo se me ocurre, aunque posiblemente ya no sería para la ruta 54, ¡vamos! que Nezumi San se aseguró de dejarnos 99 rutas alternas para explorar ;)

Mi nombre es Tanya Lissete Waring Suárez, tengo 35 años y termino de escribir esta historia el 22 de Marzo a las 6:00 de la tarde.

De nuevo mil gracias por seguir esta historia dentro de este reducido fandom, ojalá pronto haya más historias para leer y, no sé, una segunda temporada de Juuni Taisen, me encantaría ver a Décimo Tercéritus como Guerrero de Libra en versión animada.

SARABA


End file.
